The Countdown
by Skye Darkwing
Summary: Four months ago the world watched as Sailor Moon died. Three days later, they buried a hero. Two unexpected storms brought her back from the dead. Now the girls and Mamoru have only one chance to keep her alive.
1. A Secret Revealed

**THE COUNTDOWN**

Chapter One: A Secret Revealed

Usagi sat at her usual classroom desk, laying her head down on an outstretched arm on the surface. It appeared as if she was laying her head down, taking one of her daily naps. Her teacher had been out sick for the day and the class had already finished the work that was assigned. There was still twenty minutes left of the school day and as long as the teenagers stayed quiet, the substitute would allow them to do what they wished. Since it was the last period of the day, and none of the senshi was in her class, Usagi decided to take advantage of the time she had to herself and write in her journal.

The blonde hair girl scrunched up her nose at that word. She couldn't really say that it was her journal, per say, but it was a well- decorated notebook that she wrote in from time to time. However, instead of filled with the events of the day, she simply wrote words or thoughts that came to mind at the time. Some of her best work was placed in her journal, yet she had never actually let anyone read what was in it. Some things were best kept away from the view of her family, and friends. If they knew what contained the majority of the paper in there, they would seriously question who Usagi really was. She didn't want that. She wanted her loved ones to believe that she was genuinely a happy person all the time. Not to get anyone wrong, she was happy most of the time...but then there were moments like the one she was having now. They were the type of moments that opened up the deeper part of her heart.

_**She can't hide no matter how hard she tries**_

_**Her secret disguised behind the lies**_

_**And at night she cries away her pride**_

_**With eyes shut tight staring at her inside**_

Sliding her pencil across the white paper, she began doodling around the words that she had written a minute ago. A pair of wide, tearful eyes that looked like they would come from one of the mangas people normally caught her reading. Behind the eyes was a crescent moon. She studied the eyes she had just sketched and realized that they mirrored her own. Inhaling, Usagi lifted her head and finished writing what she had began in the first place.

_**All her family asking is she alright**_

_**All she wants to do is get rid of this hell**_

_**Well all she's got to do is stop kiddin' herself**_

_**She can only fool herself for so long**_

_**...I'm too weak to face me ...**_

Looking back on her work, content, she closes the journal and puts it away in her backpack. The blonde glanced up at the clock on the wall at the front of the classroom and counted down the seconds until the loud chimes of the bell rang. Usagi slowly stood herself up and moved through the rolls of desks, being the last one to leave the room. She nodded and added a smile to the substitute, wishing him a good rest of the day.

Lazily, Usagi made her way in front of the school and met up with Ami and Makoto. She put on one of her best smiles and waved them down, knowing they were searching for her within the crowd of students that seem to swarm the grounds of the school. Once Makoto caught site of the bouncy teen she poked Ami with one of her elbows and pointed to the direction their friend was coming from. Usagi took the last few steps and leapt over the small unoccupied area where the two were.

"Hiya!" She greeted excitedly. "Ready for the arcade?" She asked, already knowing the answer. The blue and brown headed girls nodded and all three turned around and began walking down the street.

Half way there, they hear another teenage girl screaming out their names. The group of three stopped and turned around, watching as Minako tries to catch up to them. They laugh, and encourage her to come along faster. When the other blonde did finally make it, she came to a dead stop and bent over, resting her hands on her knees. The group of four now, stands at the corner of the street, waiting for the senshi of love and beauty to regain her breath.

"What happened to play practice?" Makoto asked, tilting her head a little to the left making sure the bent over girl was okay,

"It...got..." There was a long pause, as the blonde inhaled and exhaled deeply once more, before continuing. "canceled."

The other three made an 'ohhhhh' sound, and watched as Minako regained her composure and nudged her way in between Usagi and Ami. She linked arms with them and the four continued their journey to arcade.

Arriving at the last corner the girls had to take before walking on the street where the arcade stood, a low, yet very familiar beeping sound came from each of their bags. Retrieving the compacts, the girls opened up their own individual communicators. The faces of two cats, one white, the other black, emerged on the screen. Their background filled with the sounds and quick images of Sailor Mars in battle.

"Girls, hurry! There is a youma at the park. Mars can't handle it alone." Came the urgent voice of Luna. The girls nodded in union and put away their pacts, turning to run the opposite direction they were heading. Upon entering the front gates of the park, the group transformed and hurried to towards the sounds of the battle, unaware who all was watching from a distance...

Elsewhere, inside the arcade building, an impatient dark haired college student waited for his rendezvous with a certain blonde haired high school girl. His arms crossed on top of the counter, with one hand tapping at it lightly. He checked his watch every so often, comparing it with the one in front of him. Where was she? There were tests he had to study for, and he couldn't wait forever to bump into her. His mouth twitched, giving away his discomfort, which was something he never revealed to anyone. Yet, today was different. Today, Usagi and her friends were late. Mamoru thought back to previous moments, remembering seeing Rei sitting at their usual table, and then all of a sudden running out. He was entertained with the thought for a while longer until something else caught his attention. He blinked his azure eyes, escaping the world of thinking and moving his gaze to the television that was on.

Mamoru looked about him, and realized everyone in the arcade had stopped what they were doing as Motoki turned up the volume. Not a sound was made, as a woman appeared on the t.v. The dark headed man gazed once more at what everyone else had seemed so hypnotized by. The channel was set on the news, an odd occurrence. Ever since Motoki had taken over the place, he had always placed it on some cartoon or music channel. Seeing the news now, reminded the doctor-in-training of the times when the two men were younger, and the dirty blonde's dad ran the place. He was taken out of his reverie when the woman said the world 'youma'.

"...I repeat there is a current youma attack in the park, several feet where I stand now..."

The camera shifted quickly from the woman to the side of her, where Sailor Mars was

Being filmed fighting off the monster as much as she could. The question now was, where are the rest of the sailor senshi? Mamoru watched intensely as the camera was shifted back to the reporter. Her mouth opened, about to say more, when shouts nearby where heard.

"VENUS POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP!"

Again, the camera shifted to where the shouts were coming from. It watched as three female forms transformed in front of a live camera, still unaware they were being filmed. The camera followed them as they ran to aid their fellow senshi. Then, before they knew another shout was being called out. Only this time, the man was able to move faster and catch the last female before she completely transformed. There she stood as the last senshi to get geared up for battle. She was long, blonde haired teenage girl, in her school uniform, appearing no older than sixteen years old. She held out wand and shouted.

"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

Mamoru nearly choked on the saliva in his throat, as his mouth was held agape. He couldn't believe his eyes, he just couldn't. He blinked several times, rubbing them with the palm of his hand and then looking back to the t.v. Although his eyes had witnessed it, the connection just didn't click. The reporter was the main object on the screen again, smiling vigorously, with the microphone held up to her lips.

"Ladies and Gentleman, you have just witnessed the civilian form of the vigilant, Sailor Moon transform. Live on Channel 4 News. However, her identity is unknown to us at the moment; maybe our viewers have recognized who she is." The woman said excitedly.

Motoki shook his head, in amazement. He turned from behind the counter, to get the expression from his best friend, knowing full well that both of them knew, now, who Sailor Moon was. It wasn't long after seeing that image, that the man put two and two together. If Usagi was Sailor Moon, than her friends must have been the other senshi. Motoki scratched his head in wonder, trying to figure why he never put the idea together until now. When he faced the direction Mamoru was, all he saw was an empty stool and money placed by the untouched cup of coffee. He arched his eye brow and the shrugged his shoulder, returning to the television.

Back at the park, the senshi surrounded their enemy, forming a star shaped circle around. Clutching their wands, the each unleashed an attack. The monster was unlike all the rest, they had to admit. Previous demons had been ugly and borderline ridiculous. Where the Negaverse got their ideas from was unknown to any of them. The one, however, wasn't so bad. It had a tight, green spandex looking skin, with vines and various colored roses as wrist bands or arm bands. They eyes were a deep golden color. It was obvious female, from the woman figure it took. The youma was slender, tall, and with slick crimson hair that appeared to be gelled to its head. If it wasn't green, it would almost look like a normal, woman, in the nude.

The demon extended her arms towards Sailor Venus, and a long thick vine came out of a hole in her wrist and wrapped around the blonde haired warrior. With the other arm, the demon launched another vine out at Sailor Mercury. The two senshi were tightly wrapped in vines covered with sharp large thorns. Their cries echoed throughout the park, maybe further, as they were held up in the air. The vines were used much like an anaconda, and when the sounds of their back began to crackle, the youma tossed them idly to the side. It then revealed four blue roses, much like Tuxedo Kamen's red ones, and threw them out at Jupiter and Mars. Once the roses had contact, their skin was slashed by several wounds, making them fall to their knees in pain.

Sailor Moon stood alone, behind the youma. She took a fighting stance, preparing for an attack. Her fist clenched with anger as her nose began to scrunch up. She looked towards the demon with hatred. She growled under breath and leapt at it. Attached to its' back, Sailor Moon used her wand to strangle the green creature long enough for the others to regain their composure. Using her weight, she had the demon lean back far enough and shouted.

"GET UP! COME ON! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS! GET UP!" She encouraged them as she fought to keep the creature within her grasp. She had to buy them time. Sailor Moon knew full well that her team mates were tired and wounded. Their very energy was drained with every attack they made, but it was almost over. The group of girls just had to hold on a little longer so that they could use their powers all at once.

Hearing the voice of their leader, the senshi weakly and uneasily made their way to their feet. In almost hunched forms, they clutched their wands. One by one, they lined themselves together and nodded counting down.

"...one..." came from Venus.

"...two...", Jupiter spoke out.

"...three..." Mars and Mercury said in union.

The girls held out their wands and called out their planet's power all at once. Sailor Moon kept her eye out, waiting for the last possible moment to move. She squeezed at the demon's neck, and looking over its' shoulder, she released it as the sensei's attack emerged and took it out, with a loud burst. Rose petals fell like snow flakes in the winter. Sailor Moon looked up at the sky, watching the petals fall from her laying position. She was propped up on her elbows, and let out a huff. Licking the blood that dripped from her lips she stood up, wiping the dust off of her uniform, although it was useless. She looked back at her friends, and saw that they were holding onto each, still in the same line, trying to remain standing. She smiled at them, proud of them. Sailor Moon was glad that they were her team mates. Each of them was strong and more than willing to not give in, even when they wanted to the most. This was the exact opposite of Usagi though. If she was in the condition they were in, and someone told her to get up, she would have just lain their. She wasn't strong like them, and knew it. She sent them half a grin and made her way over, to help carry the weight of one of them.

It wasn't until they were on their way out of the park that they saw Lucy Wong and the camera man. Eyes wide, they looked at each other in fear. They wondered how much was caught on tape. Swallowing hard, they continued to walk, trying to avoid the camera's view. The woman reporter ran up to them, throwing the microphone into their face. Sailor Moon winced and shoved the object out of her way.

"Listen, we have to get these wounds treated. Leave us alone would you?" She said in a hissed voice, motioning to a very injured Sailor Mars. "I'm not about to allow her to die just because you want me to answer some damn questions." She spit out in an acid tone.

The girls were almost out of the park when Sailor Moon caught a chill in the air. She stopped, and allowed the others to move on. The blonde turned back, and before she knew, she watched as the rose petals began to make a whirlwind and forming back into the previous youma they thought was gone. Not wanting her friends to get injured anymore than they were, Sailor Moon jogged back inside the park. Just as the demon was about to attack Lucy and the camera man, Sailor Moon pushed them out of the way in time. The two civilians fell back on their butts, the man recovering fast so that he didn't miss a beat. The blonde stepped forward removing her tiara, tossing it towards the youma. As the green creature cried out in pain, Sailor Moon held out her wand and finished it off with one of her blasts. The youma's cry grew louder as it screamed towards the sky and then busted into dust. This time for sure, Sailor Moon knew it was dead.

The blonde heard the shouts of her friends coming back, probably noticing that she wasn't by their side anymore. Sailor Moon held up her hands in defense, giving them a reassuring smile.

"It's okay." She spoke out to them. "I fini-"Sailor Moon stopped dead in her sentence, the sudden jerk of pain that coursed through her side. She gazed down, seeing a bloody wound and narrowed her eyes in confusion. How did that get there? She wondered. Her eyes followed the blood trail to a few inches to the side of her.

A black rose. She blinked, not sure why it had wounded her so. The others who got hit by the blue roses only got away with mere scratches. She blinked again, feeling her eyes getting heavy. She placed her gloved hand over the bloody wound on her hip. Sailor Moon looked back up at her friends, seeing the same curious expression on their faces. Why did she feel so sleepy? Just then, the blonde noticed that black, vein-like lines moved through out her body, just above her skin. It was as if her blood veins had grown extremely large and she could see the blood coursing through her body really fast. The pain in her side only got worse. What was happening?

Sailor Moon collapsed on her knees, trying to keep her mind clear. As the rest of her body hit the ground, her eyes connected with the rose that lay right beside her. Then it hit her. The rose had been the last attack the youma had made, and it was directed towards the humans that stood only feet away from here. The blonde could hear her friends scream out her name and start to run towards her. She blinked again.

Wait. The roses that attacked her friends were blue. This one was black. A black rose.

Sailor Moon's eyes were narrowed with the struggle of keeping them open and trying to be just as strong as her team mates were in battle today. Soon she was surrounded by the frantic faces of her team mates. The reporter and camera man stood idly to the side, watching the scene unfold before them. The two were silent, not sure what was going on, and not too sure what to do. Feeling very weak, Sailor Moon retransformed back into Usagi. The sound of her friends' voices was becoming ever so hard to hear. She kept trying to listen to what they were saying, but couldn't make it out. All she heard was whispers. Her sight began to fade in and out. The tug of someone shaking her body made Usagi try to focus once more on reality. It was just too hard to stay away. She looked to the sky, but instead of seeing the colors of orange and pink, from the setting sun, all she saw was azure. They were a pair of pleading azure eyes that begged her to stay awake. Usagi inhaled deeply, hoping that would help her find her voice. She moved her lips, forcing sounds to come out, and form words, but all that came out were grunts. She took in another deep breath and tried again.

"I-...I'm okay." she forced out and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling another wave of sharp pain coursing through her body. She bit back a scream, arching her back, as to try to stop it. Feeling light headed and out of breath, a numbing sensation filled within her. A grin tugged at the corner of her lips as she felt a sudden release. She began to try and talk again. "See?...no...no more pain." It was all that came out before the darkness took over, and her vision went black. She exhaled once more to release the pressure in her chest, and then went limp.

Several hours later, ever person in Japan tuned in to Channel 4, as Lucy Wong came back on the screen. With watered eyes, and flushed cheeks, she took a moment on air attempting to find the words. Behind her now, were ambulances, officers, and an audience that was attracted to the park after watching the battle for the past hour. She griped the microphone in her hands, afraid that it would slip through her shaken hands.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I regret informing you that, heroine, Sailor Moon, was pronounced dead at the scene when paramedics arrived. The identity of the warrior was that of, Tsukino Usagi, a sixteen year old teenager who attended Jubban High School. Those of her team mates will remain anonymous." There was a long pause as Lucy wiped away her tear covered cheeks. "You heard it first on Channel 4 News. This is Lucy Wong."


	2. The Funeral

**The Countdown**

Chapter Two: The Funeral

_Usagi. Sailor Moon. Usagi. Sailor Moon. Usagi. Sailor Moon. Usagi IS Sailor Moon._

It was the only thought that was going through his mind as he rushed down the street. Luckily the park was close enough to the arcade. He rounded the corner, transforming into his suit. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the Sailor Senshi walk out of the park. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter were holding on to a very unconscious Sailor Mars. There was no Sailor Moon though. Feeling the urge to find her, Tuxedo Kamen jumped up over the brick wall and climbed onto the branches in a tree nearby. He leapt down from the branch when he saw the youma come back to life. The youma had thrown an attack, and Sailor Moon had caught it in time. However, it didn't seem to affect her at all. He exhaled with relief. She seemed okay, and defeated the monster on her own. Usagi had done it, he thought. She wasn't just a crybaby and a ditz. Tuxedo Kamen smiled and was about to leave, when he noticed that look in her eyes. Realization hit him, and he started to run towards her, catching her in his lap as she collapsed. By that time, the Sailor Senshi must have noticed that their leader wasn't with them and came back in. They sat Sailor Mars up against the brick wall of the park, near the gate and ran over to Sailor Moon.

"I-...I'm okay." She spoke out weakly.

He laid her down flat on the ground, examining her. The black veins underneath her skin were a sure sign that the attack the youma had given her had been poisoned. He growled under his breath and leaned over her body. He let his head tilt to the side to where his ear was right above her heart. He checked her pulse and vital signs. They were losing her.

"Call the ambulance!" He shouted as he opened her eyes to check and see if they were dilated. His azure eyes met with her fading cerulean eyes. She was going too soon. The ambulance wouldn't have enough time to get her. He had to keep her awake. He had to.

"Usagi! Usagi stay awake!" He shouted as he shook her. "You have to stay awake, Usagi!" He shouted, hoping that she heard his pleas. He paused a moment. "..Please..."

She smiled up at him. She smiled up at all of them. She looked so weak. Tired. The girl didn't deserve this. He heard the sniffles of the other three around her, as they pleaded as well for her to stay awake. He could tell that she was slowly and so easily giving up. The poison was working its way throughout her body. That's when he saw it. Her eyes were losing their bright, loving, care. They were showing that her life was slipping away and there was nothing any of them could do about it.

"See? No…no more pain."

And then she was gone.

"USAGI!" A shout echoed on the walls of a dark, and barely furnished apartment bedroom. A large bellowed growl followed it as a muscular, half naked figure sat up in his bed. He leaned over, placing his sweaty brow in the palms of his clammy hands. He had dreamed about her again tonight.

Breathing in deeply, filling his lungs with the cool early morning air, he calmed himself. He sat there for five minutes, waiting until his heart rate had settled and his blood pressure wasn't as high. The nightmare always seemed to do that to him. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that it would help erase her face from his memory, but knowing it wouldn't. The attempt was all that he could ask for. He knew his subconscious mind would never let him live down the guilt he felt now. In the back of his mind, he knew why he kept having dreams of her.

Tuxedo Kamen had failed. He was supposed to protect Sailor Moon. Guide her. Give her the courage and confidence he knew she had, in order to finish the fight. Tuxedo Kamen had betrayed her by letting her die. Worst of all; he had betrayed himself by letting another day go by without revealing his true feeling for the blonde hair teenager. Chiba Mamoru had never got the chance to tell Usagi why he tormented her every time he saw her.

Mamoru would spend the early hours of the morning alone, planning out ways to bump into her. He would sit at the arcade and wait for hours; hours he should have been studying, just to see a glimpse of her.

He was going to tell her that he was in love with her...

Now that she was gone, he didn't know what to do. He was in dismay. Lost. Mamoru felt like he was that nine year old kid again who had just discovered his parents were dead. He was alone once more.

Throwing back the white sheets, the ebony haired man tossed his legs over to the side of his bed and looked up at the clock. The bright, red, digital numbers told him it was half passed four in the morning. He rubbed his face and groaned, as he lifted his body from the full size bed.

Walking down the hall, Mamoru turned on the lights of his bathroom and walked inside the white and black decorated room. His feet left the warmth of the carpet to the slick icy feeling of hard floor beneath him. Usually he hesitated going into the bathroom, not liking the feeling. Now, he didn't care. He walked in without a care, and ignored the goose bumps that covered the skin on his body. Turning the hot knob in the shower, he started the hot water. Taking out a towel, he set it on the sink near the shower, and walked out.

In the kitchen, he turned the coffee pot on, wanting a fresh cup when he got out of the shower. Returning to the bathroom, he shook off his boxers and stepped into the shower. Steamy, breathtaking hot water, one of the many finer things in life that could help wake him up enough to have a somewhat clear mind throughout the day.

He had to stay focused.

Today was Usagi's funeral. The distance in her eyes and her body going limp invaded his every thought. The memory would never go away, no matter how hard he tried to block it. What had gone so wrong that day? Why was it different from all the other days? There should have been something someone could have done to save her. She didn't have to die. She was only a teenager. Usagi was supposed to grow up and succeed, become something big. She was supposed to get married and have children . . . why had that day been so different from the others? Why couldn't he save her?

He squeezed his eyes shut, as he rinsed out the soap from his hair. Holding his head high, he let the water fall to his face and then stream down. He was Tuxedo Kamen; he had to protect Sailor Moon. He failed her.

A rose. That is what had killed her. A black rose. A poisoned black rose. If they had known what type of poison it was, maybe they could have helped her. He could have helped her. A growl formed deep down in Mamoru's throat and bellowed out. He clenched his hand into a fist and punched the tile wall in front of him.

He had to stop thinking about it. Mamoru was going to be a doctor soon. He would have to deal with this type of situation almost everyday. Not everyone could be saved. The man in the shower had to realize that now and move that guilty feeling from him. No matter what had happened that day, Sailor Moon was meant to die. Usagi was meant to die. It was how the order of the world worked. Things happened for a reason. So there had to be a reason why she was chosen to be Sailor Moon. A reason why she had to be the one that died.

But why?

Why would anyone want someone so sweet...innocent...loving...caring...someone so pure…to die? Especially the way Usagi had. The rose had been poisoned. That was for sure. However, the substance could not be identified. Mamoru supposed that's how the Negaverse worked. They had access to such deadly objects, that weren't even discovered here on Earth yet. Since they could not identify what type of poison it was, there was no antidote. There was no way of saving her, even if they wished.

On the contrary, they DID find out something about the poison that day. Luckily, Sailor Mercury's mini computer had been more up-to-date. That is how they discovered that the poison could only harm Sailor Moon. If it had hit anyone else, a mere scratch would be the most of their worries. That had gotten Mamoru to really start thinking.

If the poison was meant for Sailor Moon, then the Negaverse must have planned out the entire thing. They could have been recording and studying the Sailor Senshi battle techniques. With enough to go on, they could predict everyone's movements. That only meant one thing really...

Mamoru reached down and turned the water off in his shower. He pulled back the sliding door and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked over to his mirror and wiped the fog off so that he could look directly at his refection. He took hold of the sink in front of him, and leaned in, that way he could see his own eyes up close. The man stared intensely, no expression on his face. However, his eyes showed thoughts and ideas rushing through his mind. Tiny sparkles were flickering as links were being connected and studied. With a low growl, as he came to his conclusion, Mamoru stepped away from the mirror and began getting dressed.

Arriving at the funeral on time, Mamoru waited a couple of minutes for Motoki to show up. The two had decided to walk in together, since they didn't feel like having that awkward feeling adding on to what was already going on inside them. Not too long after the dark headed man arrived, did his best friend.

Motoki got out of his car, finding his opposite leaning on his Porsche in his Sunday's best. Both wearing practically the same thing. Black slacks, white dress shirt, and matching tie.

The blonde took in a breath, and nodded his head towards Mamoru, as a way to greet him. His friend catching the greeting stood straight and began walking beside Motoki. Together, the two entered the funeral home.

Once inside, they took a left and stood in front of a book. Motoki bent over, signing his name, and then moving out of the way so that his friend could do the same. After both had signed, both men followed the sounds of sniffling and sobbing. Soft music played as the two walked into the room that they were meant to be in.

Mamoru's eyes widened at the sight of the large amount of people who had come. He hadn't known that Usagi was so popular. The room was practically packed. A few others stood in the back with the two other men, having to stand because there was no more room.

Makoto signaled to Motoki that there were seats saved for the two close to the front. Mamoru took the time that he had to walk to his seat, and observe his surroundings.

A lot of those who were there were students and faculty members from the high school. They filled up the second row on down. The first row was reserved to those closest to the blonde hair teenager. Naru and Unazuki were the first two in the row, followed by the girls (Whom Mamoru later realized were the Senshi). Makoto was at the end of the row were two empty spaces were left.

Up at the very front of the room, and to the side was a small section for family members only. There on the first two seats, sat Usagi's parents. Mr. Tsukino had his arm wrapped around his wife, holding her tightly as she sobbed. Next to them, was a small boy, who Mamoru guessed was Usagi's little brother. He sat secluded from his parents. His hands were folded in his lap, his head bowed. The dark haired man could not see if he was covering up his teary face, or not.

Finally arriving at their seats, Motoki hugged each of the girls, except Naru. She refused to budge from Unazuki's arms. The blonde man understood and placed a hand on her shoulder, and then kissed the top of her head. Mamoru made no move to greet any of Usagi's friends. The girls simply glanced at him and nodded. The music had faded, and the two men took their seats. An older man, who was perhaps the preacher from the Tsukino's church, made his way to the podium up front. The older man looked to be about in his 50's, wearing all black. Mamoru noticed the man's uniform as for a priest at a Catholic church. His white hair had been slicked back by a comb, with a pair of reading glasses now being put on.

"Let us begin with a prayer." The priest spoke as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. Everyone followed his action, but Mamoru. He took a look around at what the others were doing, and then followed the action. The priest mumbled a quick prayer before beginning to speak again.

"Tsukino Usagi was a lovely child. I was there at the hospital the day she was born, and over the years watched as she grew up into a beautiful young woman. She had a light about her that made her shine...especially when she smiled. Usagi loved to help others, even though there was probably nothing she could have done, she still tried. She had a spark about her that gave her such passion and hope. She spoke only the truth and fought to defend those who couldn't..."

The old man paused for a moment. "...long before she became a hero..."

The priest went on about Usagi's life. In between, her favorite music was played. Those who hadn't been crying before did now. Mamoru had to catch himself, feeling the tears edge at his eyes. He was known for showing no emotion, and would like to keep it that way. No one, well except for Motoki, knew of his true feelings for Usagi. He couldn't afford anyone else finding out. He didn't want them to complain and yell at him for being so cruel to her. Even worse, if they had took pity on him for never telling her how he truly felt.

The funeral lasted for nearly an hour, until finally they were allowed to speak with the parents and say their last good-byes to their friend. Mamoru stayed behind, waiting until everyone had their chance and then walked out to the burial area. His hands were laced together in front of him. It took all of his strength to be able to walk up to her parents. Clearing his throat, he walked up to where they sat.

"Mr. Tsukino. Mrs. Tsukino. I didn't know your daughter all that well. I never really took the chance to, but I would like to say that…she changed my life."

_More so than anyone has ever done…_

He stopped there. If he had went on any more, then he would have confessed his feelings, and that was the last thing he needed to do. Although it didn't matter, the two didn't even take the time to look up and acknowledge that he was even there.

Mamoru took a few steps backwards, and moved towards the white casket. As he got closer, he saw the still figure of the blonde hair teenager. She looked like she was asleep. So peaceful. Her hair was placed down and styled so that it covered over her white summer dress. Her arms were crossed onto her stomach, a small white bunny being held. He stood their, taking the time to memorize every single detail about her. His lips separated as if words were going to come up, but instead, there was only silence. He walked away from the casket without taking another glance back, and walked outside to join the others.

Four male family members volunteered to help carry to casket, as her parents and little brother trailed behind them. As the parents were being seated, the priest walked up again. Mamoru couldn't make out what he was saying. By that time, he was too deep into his own thoughts. His body went numb as they lowered the casket into the ground.

"Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust.", the only real words that Mamoru could understand. He blinked back tears, and watched others around him as they clung to someone. The sobs of people became clearer and louder as he retreated from his inner thoughts.

Mamoru moved to the back ever further, leaning up against a tree near the burial area. He wanted to wait until everyone had left before he had said his final good-bye. After about another hour, the place had cleared out all except four girls and two cats. Minako and Rei stood together, holding hands, while the white cat stood to the blonde's side. Ami and Makoto stood on the opposite side, an arm wrapped around each other, with the black cat near Ami. The black hair man waited a moment before deciding to walk over towards them. He waited another moment longer, until Rei had took notice that he stood there.

Rei stiffened up, causing Minako and the others to look up. They glanced at Mamoru, and then to each other. He held his hands up to gesture that he meant no harm. However, he didn't think anything he did would make them loosen up. By now, they had all figured out he was…Tuxedo Kamen and they knew he knew their identities.

"I believe we need to talk," He spoke in an informal way. "about what we are going to do next about the Negaverse."

The black cat took a step forward. "We will decide when it is time to talk." She said in a snobby tone. Lifting her head high, as to show that she was not scared, nor was she in any mood to deal with the vigilantly "May I remind you, we just buried one of our team members. Our leader, in fact, only moments ago."

"I mean no offense. I was just-", Mamoru was cut off by the white cat this time, taking steps in order to stand beside the black one.

"Are you deaf? Or were you not listening? We will decide when it is time to talk." He said in an angered voice.

"Artemis. Luna.", came the soft voice of Minako. The two felines glanced back at her. They took a step back, and bowed their heads. The blonde took in a deep breath. She moved closer to Mamoru, however, never letting go of Rei's hand. "You have our attention, Tuxedo Kamen. Speak now, for we are only giving you this opportunity to convince us not to transform right here and now, and kick your ass." She finished, lifting her head only slightly, giving off that she was now in command.

"I am not your enemy." Mamoru began. "We have the same objectives. Find the princess and the crystal; protect them with our lives.", he continued.

Minako looked back at the others and then back at Mamoru, signaling him to resume. With that, the man gave a sigh of relief that they had believed him. He tilted his heard towards Ami and then looked back at Minako.

"Mercury's computer analyzed the poison from the rose, correct? The poison was unidentifiable everywhere else it was tested. So we can cancel out Earth, the poison wasn't from here. That proves that the Negaverse found some way of making a specific type of weapon that could affect the immunity system of an individual."

He paused, giving the group a second to think about what he was saying before continuing. Mamoru directed his attention to Ami, which resulted in everyone else turning to her. "You said it yourself, that the rose could touch anyone, and just scratch them. But from what we can see, the poison somehow affected Usagi."

"And your point is?" Makoto spoke, crossing her arms over her chest, now annoyed that the man would not just cut directly the purpose of his little speech. Mamoru moved his glanced at her, and then back to Ami, and then Minako.

"I think the Negaverse planned on poisoning Usagi. I think they found a way to put her in the position that she couldn't resist, and took that chance to take her out. They created a poison that could only break down her system quick enough." He finished, waiting on if any of the others had caught on. There was a long period of silence, as the group before him looked to each other, and finally Rei took a step so that she was lined up next to Minako.

"Why just go after Usagi, though? Why not all of us?" She asked.

Mamoru shrugged. "That I don't know. Maybe they know something that we don't." The two stared at each other, until the man glanced at the corner of his eyes at Minako.

What was that? He turned his head fully to look at her. The expression in her eyes had long been removed, but for a moment, it looked as if she knew something that she wasn't sharing. Tossing that thought aside, he glanced at each other girls once again.

"If you would like, I would find it an honor to ally myself with Japan's famous Sailor Senshi." He spoke, hoping they would let him into their little group. Maybe then he could find out what they knew about the Princess. Better yet, what all they knew about Usagi.

Minako motioned her head, telling the others to start heading to the car. "Well see." She said as her final words and did an about-face, leaving Mamoru behind.


	3. The Unexpected

**THE COUNTDOWN**

_Chapter Three: The Unexpected_

The sun was sitting on the horizon, as it always did. Colors faded from shades of blue and orange, to pink and purple. There was a bone chilling wind that swept across the city, carrying white snow flakes as it did. Tokyo was completely covered in February's late winter mix. It had been the first day in two weeks that the sun had come from out of the dark and gloomy clouds. The weather suited the special day.

The city's streets were decorated in pinks, whites, and reds. Streamers, hearts, and cupids covered the street lamps and outside store buildings. Valentine's Day had reached Japan and couples seemed to be spewing out of no where. Everyone had appeared to be so happy and without a care in the world.

No one would ever recognize the pain that the people had went through four months ago. However, they learned to cope and move on as best as they could. It wasn't easy letting go of Tokyo's famous super hero; even harder to let go of their most beloved teenager. After Usagi's death, the city had lost its spark of life and joy. They had recovered somewhat over the last month or so.

Though, her death had benefited the Senshi in one way. Losing Usagi made Tokyo stronger, knowing that its people needed to step up and help. It was the only way they knew how to pay their respect to the Tsukino family. Their loss would not go unnoticed

The girls were able to include the police force in their battles. Each scout had an assigned schedule and day. Using Mercury's super computer, she was able to give information about the type of power that was used in order to destroy the youmas. With that, they were able to create weapons for the police to use. The weapons weren't exactly what the Senshi used, but they had the same effect. Depending on how a person did, categorized them into groups. Each scout led their group into battle.

The girls had to admit, life had been a lot easier since people started volunteering. Though, nothing compared to having Sailor Moon around to lead the team. She would always encourage her friends or get into such a jam that they had to fight twice as hard just to make sure she was safe.

She always knew how to pump their adrenaline and force them not to give up. Thoughts of the past made the Senshi remember every time they went into battle, why exactly they were fighting. The Negaverse would pay for what they took away. The Senshi no longer chose to look for the Silver Crystal or for the Princess they were sworn to protect. Until the Negaverse was defeated, nothing else mattered. The girls had only one agenda and that was to get their revenge.

Jingles of the bell above the arcade sliding doors altered Motoki of new customers. He turned around with a coffee pot in his hand and offered a warm welcoming smile.

"Hey, there! Sit anywhere you like and I will be with you in just a minute." He spoke out and filled the mug of customers who sat at his counter.

Sounds such as the grease sizzling in the kitchen behind the counter, people playing on the games, and light chatter filled the roomy area. Motoki placed the coffee pot back in its place and made his way around the counter. When he reached a table towards the middle, he grabbed a pencil from behind his ear and took out a notepad from his white apron pockets.

"My name is Motoki and I will be your waiter today. Can I start you off with some raspberry green tea or hot chocolate to start you off?" He asked taking a moment to write down the table number. When he looked up he saw four people that seemed to be new around Tokyo. He hadn't recognized them before.

The one in the far left corner had beautiful, wavy, shoulder length teal hair. The woman looked to be eighteen or nineteen. She had an elegant presence about her and smiled softly at him with pink glossed lips and blue-hazel eyes. She wore a white cotton turtle neck top as far as he could see.

"Good evening, Mr. Motoki. I think I would like a cup of hot green tea to ease this chill away." The woman spoke properly. He wrote down her drink order and nodded his head. When he was done he looked up to the person across from her.

Motoki got an evil glare from the tall man that sat opposite of the beautiful woman. It was as if the sandy haired man knew that Motoki had taken a few extra moments to stare at the young lady and wasn't too happy about that. The young woman cleared her throat. The sandy haired man blinked and gave the man a quick grin.

"I want a Dr. Pepper. Fill the glass with only a quarter of ice. I don't want it watery and rundown by the time my food gets her." The man in the white dress top commanded.

"Haruka!" The teal haired lady scolded. "Be nice. Mr. Motoki is only doing his job." Her eyes stayed glued to the man in front of her. The man, whom the called Haruka, leaned back in his seat with his arms folded across his chest. Motoki pictured a little boy getting in trouble with his mother. He decided to stay out of it and cleared his own throat to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

Next to the man sat another young lady, only she appeared to be in her early twenties. Again, Motoki noticed the strange hair color of the woman as he did the previous. She had long, straight, forest green hair. Her hair was held up in a half ponytail with bangs hanging down to cover up her eye color. She presented herself much like the teal colored hair female. She sat up straight and held a sense of properness about her. She wore a nice white blouse and a violet dress jacket over it. The woman gave him a sweet smile.

"I will just have a glass of water with a slice of lemon on the side, if you don't mind." Motoki jotted down their drink orders and nodded as he tried not to stare at the group.

The last was a young black haired girl. She looked to be about ten or twelve years old. Her hair was cut to the length of the middle of her neck. She hummed lightly and swung her legs back and forth in front of her. The child wore just a plain black t-shirt. When she finally looked up to him she had a big, ear to ear smile on her face.

"I want a hot chocolate with lots and lots of whip cream!" She said excitedly. Motoki couldn't help but chuckle and be reminded of Usagi. Though, this girl didn't hold a spark like the blonde used to. Instead, she had a somewhat stilled aura around her. Motoki smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right back with your order." He declared and paced back to the kitchen.

Once the waiter was out of ear shot, the group of four leaned in. They looked around to see if anyone was in hearing distance. When they thought it would be safe, they spoke up. The green haired woman was the first to go.

"She is here. I can feel her essence in this town."

"Setsuna is right. I can feel the Princess. Thankfully they kept her body close by." The teal haired woman said.

"What I don't understand is how those Inners could have let her die in the first place. They are supposed to protect her and not even a year later, she is dead. We should have been the ones assigned to guard her." Haruka hissed in anger.

The teal haired woman lifted a hand to reach out and touch Haruka's. The simple touch allowed the sandy haired woman to calm down.

"We still have time to save her. Not that much, though. We must find out what they did with her body if we are going to succeed." The child spoke up in an eerie tone of voice. The other three turned to her in surprise. It was still hard for them to understand that this little girl could destroy planets in the blink of an eye.

Setsuna nodded, "Hotoru is right. The Queen has only given us a limited time for the loop hole. Hopefully the Inners can do what they must to keep her here." The green haired woman turned to the teal haired woman adjacent to her. "Michiru, can your mirror inform us of who the Inners are? We need to give them some sort of warning so they know to expect something."

Michiru shook her head. "We are going to have to find out on our own." The group sighed and bowed their head.

"What's with the gloomy expressions? It's a beautiful day." The group glanced up to see a smiling Motoki with a tray of their drinks. Michiru and Setsuna gave him their same small smiles.

"We recently discovered that someone close to us has passed away." Setsuna answered the waiter's question.

His smile disappeared as he placed each of their drinks down on the table in front of them and nodded. He could feel their pain and sympathize with them.

"I know the feeling. Tokyo lost someone close as well." He mentioned and took out his notepad and pencil to start jotting down their food orders. At the mention of what the man had said, the group's attention was on alert.

"All of Tokyo? Did a performer or president pass?" inquired Haruka.

Motoki shook his head in solemn. "Yeah, the whole city lost a super hero about four months ago. She was only a teenager. One I knew, as a matter of fact. There she is up there." He pointed to a glass case that hung on the wall near the video games. In the glass case was a large portrait sized image of a golden blonde teenager with crystal sky blue eyes and a wide smile. Around the image were toys, letters, poems, and flowers that were dedicated in memory of Tsukino Usagi.

The group stared at the glass case and the image that was in the middle. They knew from the moment that they saw her, it was their Princess. It was a feeling that tugged at their heart and made them aware of who she was to them and what she was now. Haruka began to growl at the fact that they weren't there to protect Serenity in her most desperate hour of need. Michiru gave her another glare and squeezed her tightly. The sandy haired woman took in a deep breath and focused on the man that stood in front of their table. Hotoru took this moment of silence to question further.

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing stories of her. She was Sailor Moon wasn't she?" without waiting for Motoki to reply she went on excitedly, as if she were a fan. "Wow, I used to be glued to the television and news articles that reported the latest battles she fought!"

Motoki smiled at the girl once more and nodded with a chuckle. "Well if you had known her before, you would have never guessed she was Sailor Moon." His eyes went starry and distant with the happy memories of the past. "She was something all right."

Michiru watched him and then when he felt himself being stared at, Motoki snapped out of his thoughts. He scratched his head, embarrassed he got like that. Michiru and Setsuna smiled at him gently before Setsuna asked, "Have they buried her here in the city? We would like to pay our respects."

Motoki nodded his head. "Yeah, the buried her up on top of a hill in the cemetery. She is the only tombstone on a hill, right across from a cherry blossom tree. It's not hard to miss." He finished. When he realized he had been talking too much he chuckled again and got his pencil ready to write. "What can I get your folks to eat?"

Haruka put some money on the table and pushed it towards Motoki. "No need. We won't be staying long. Thank you for your time."

The group got up to leave and was out the door before Motoki could say anything else. He raised an eye brow and shook his head in confusion not sure what had just happened. The owner of the arcade collected the money and made his way back behind the counter. The more he thought about the strange group, the more he was reminded of how the girls acted before their secret was out. He stopped for a moment, dead in his tracks. There was a connection and if he stood there a little longer it would come to mind.

Motoki laughed to himself and continued to walk.

"Couldn't be."


	4. Stormy Nights

**THE COUNTDOWN**

_Chapter Four: Stormy Nights_

The First Night:

Opening the front door of the apartment complex with ease, Ami poked her head inside. She listened for any sound or a feeling that something was out of place. She knew it was silly to pause before going inside her own home, but the past for months had taught her to be cautious. When nothing came, the blue bobbed hair teenager walked fully in and closed the door behind her. As she walked through the small hallway and into the living room, she dropped her house keys on a glass stand where the phone was. On the opposite side of her, she flipped on the lights. Usually she wouldn't have to turn on the light for another two hours, but the day had started to become cloudy.

The sixteen year old ran a hand through her short locks and let out a loud sigh. It had been a long day and she was welcoming the thought that it was Friday. Though she never really liked the weekend, because of the fact that she would have to find something to do, as of lately, it wasn't hard to find something to do. When she wasn't concentrating on her school work, the Senshi of Mercury was strategizing with the others and improving the weapons for the volunteers. However, the attacks had lessen and though she should take advantage of this break from battling and research more on how to get to Beryl's hideout…it was beginning to be a little too much for the teenage genius.

Yes, the weekend sounded heavenly. Two and a half days to rest and prepare for upcoming events. The sudden hold on attacks should be worrying the Senshi, but it didn't cause her to feel any alarm. Rei had even made the okay that everyone could go about their usual life until further notice. She chuckled at that thought. The Senshi had no 'usual life'.

Ami made her way to the kitchen. The note on the white board was visible from the threshold. Her mother had to work an extra shift and told her daughter not to worry. There was money on the counter to buy dinner and she would see her mother again by tomorrow morning. The teenager smiled and thought of her mother at that moment. After the Senshi defeat Beryl, she would be able to get back fully into her studies. She wanted to be so much like her mother. Some day, Ami dreamed of becoming just as successful as the older woman. The thought of being able to work side by side with her mother made Mercury struggle even harder to get rid of the evil they faced so that she could accomplish those dreams. Knowing that she would probably be asleep when her mom came home from her shift, Ami erased the white board and wrote a small note so that the older woman could see it.

**Dear MaMa, **

**Keep up the good work! Miss you. Love you.**

**Ami!**

Afterwards, Ami did an about-face and headed towards her bedroom up the set of stairs. The first on her agenda was to loosen up and let the day unwind. Taking the stairs two at a time, the teenager made her way to her room. She stripped her body of the school uniform and placed her baby blue robe on. Taking both hands, she let them run through her hair. With both hands on each side of her head and stopping in the middle, she scrambled her hair all around. It was one of her many ways to loosen up before taking a long bath, however no one would ever find out she did that. Ami let her hair fall out of its original place purposely and then grabbed a lighter from one of her dresser drawers.

Walking inside the bathroom, Ami lit white candles that were already in there from a previous time. Once all five of the candles were lit and placed all around the room, Ami went to the tube and began filling it with hot water. Much to the teenager's enjoyment, she found peppermint scented soaps to make bubbles with. With half a grin, Ami pulled the bathing soaps out of the closet and poured them into the small tub. The room now smelled of peppermint and vanilla, her favorite. She inhaled deeply and felt her muscles slowly loosening up.

Removing her robe, Ami stepped into the tub and turned the water off. She grabbed a wash rag from the front of the tub, dipped it into the water, and then placed it around her neck. She laid back and stretched out fully with the length of the tub. The water and bubbles consumed the majority of her body. Closing her eyes, Mercury gave into her body and mind's demands and eased her way into the world of dreams…

_Ami found herself standing with darkness consuming her surroundings. Unlike many of her other dreams, this one gave her a sense of peace and reassurance. The instant she wandered into this place, she felt safe and protected. Why did this endless night give her such positive emotions?_

_Curiosity, like always, urged her to move forward…or at least in some sort of direction instead of just standing there. Wanting to investigate what meaning this dream had for her, Ami moved forward and began walking. This was, perhaps, the strangest dream the teenager has ever had. _

_Like a large wave, suddenly Ami was hit with a force of emotions that she had forgotten. The experience confused the Senshi of Mercury as she instantly felt the need to find a petite blonde with an outgoing personality. _

_Much like the wave of emotions, Ami suddenly had flashes of memories her friend and she used to share between each other. The blue haired teenager felt a knot in her stomach and chest and it became hard for her to breathe. Ami stopped and wrapped one arm around her waist then clutched at the white t-shirt she was wearing. Kneeling over, tears sprung from the Mercurian's eyes._

'_**Ami-chan! Put that book down right now!' The voice of her former leader and friend shouted in her head as she focused on one memory in particular. Tears now stung her eyes and blurred her vision of the dark area. She now only saw that memory as it passed through her head.**_

_**The blue haired teenager gasped loudly as the ordango- styled blonde snatched her latest collection, **__**The World of the Microscope.**__** Ami lifted her head up and gave the girl a pleading look. A set of giggles came from the blonde as she shook her head and put the book away.**_

'_**This is a girls' night out deal. We are to solely have fun and stuff our faces!' She declared as Ami sighed. **_

'_**Well, Ordango-Atama, you already have the stuffing of faces down packed. Mind leaving some food for the rest of us?' The snide remarks came from behind Ami, but she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. From the pouting expression from the blonde teenager and the fake watery eyes, it was hard not to know who it was.**_

'_**Rei-chan, why do you have to be so mean?' The blonde crossed her arms on her chest and stuck out her tongue. Though after only a second she looked back to Ami with the largest smile and winked at her.**_

_**Ami shook her head with a smile. 'Oh, Usagi…'**_

_The Senshi fell to her knees within the darkness and began gasping for air. She let out a loud mournful cry, a cry that she had not expressed since the day they declared her best friend dead and put her in the ground. What made matters worse, was the fact that she could feel the Moon leader all around her in the darkness. She felt her presence but had no way of reaching out and taking hold of her. At one point, the blue haired teenager could have sworn she heard her friend's heart beating._

_Finally having enough, the Mercurian let the loneliness and emptiness she felt gather and build up until it was too much for her to take. Knowing full well no one else would hear her, Ami inhaled and released everything inside her._

"_USAGI!" _

The urge to breathe again forced the teenager to come out from under the water in the tub. Ami gasped and inhaled deeply at the fact that her lungs had been deprived of air for so long. Clutching the sides of the tub, Ami waited until her heart slowed its fast pacing before clearing the water out of her eyes. Once she was able to fully come back out of her dream-state, Mercury took a moment to recap on what had just happened.

Finding herself out of the darkness and back home, the teenager realized that she was now sitting up in a tub of freezing cold water. Outside, the rumbling of thunder was heard. How long had she been in the bath? Better yet, how long had she been asleep? Scooting her knees close to her chest, Ami bent her head down on them and wrapped her arms around her legs. Why did she feel the need to go to the cemetery?

Quietly, in more of a hushed tone, Ami sighed, "Usagi…come back to us…"

Opposed from the beginning of the day, the sky grew darker with heavy rain clouds. If someone had no way of telling time, they would have sworn that it was nightfall already. The thunder cracked as it got closer to the Shrine Temple. Lighting snapped here and there like an angry viper or lashed out like a long leather whip. Both effects gave people warnings that a storm was on its way and had no intention of leaving.

When people passed by the Shrine, the looked towards the top of the stairs, thinking they heard shouts and battle cries. However, because of the sinister weather, people were unaware of the mysterious silhouettes of two figures fighting each other, as their screams were covered by the thunder. As the lighting struck the sky once more, the two figures were outlined as one woman and one man.

At the top of the steps to the shrine, the sound of a wooden stick snapped and was thrown to the ground violently. The woman figure snarled as the male figure chuckled with amusement. That only seemed to piss the long raven haired teenager more. With all her concentration and anger, the priestess was able to be overcome by the flames of Mars and was instantly transformed into her Senshi form as she walked towards the man. As another flash of lightening moved through the sky above, Mars was able to see the curly haired male go from his temple work clothes to Jadeite.

"How dare you come to my temple and deceive me like this? I took you in an-", Sailor Mars stopped herself from continuing. The harsh realization hitting her after a discovered betrayal gave the priestess a disgusting taste in her mouth. Balling her hands into fists at her side, Mars was going to enjoy taking down one of Beryl's generals by herself.

In the back of her head her intuition told her to call for help, but the hate she felt for the Negaverse devoured her. All she saw was red and she desired to hear was his last breath. Flames began to form around her fists and one right after the other, she threw at the man. When he only continued to laugh and mock her, the flames became stronger and bigger.

"You are worthless sailor senshi. You are nothing without your precious Moon brat." He spat out. As he did so, he used his powers to throw Mars back a few feet away from him.

The raven haired teenager's body connected with one of the pillars of the temple. She landed on her stomach, but had her hands catch her fall before her face hit the cold concrete. How dare he mention Sailor Moon in such a manner? It was his queen that took her leader away and it was him that she was going to make the scores even. With a clenched jaw, Mars tightened her lips together and grunted as she stood up again. Her hatred for him caused her not to feel anything but the need to kill.

Once again, the senshi built up fire balls and tossed them in his direction. One right after the other, Rei had no aspiration of quitting. The priestess was so concentrated that she didn't even hear Jadeite stop laughing. She had barely even noticed that her enemy had stopped all together fighting off her fire balls. After a long time, Mars began to get weaker from the fact that she was draining herself of energy, and stopped. It was then that she saw the man on the ground. He was still alive because in between the lighting, she saw his body move about. The senshi of Mars could feel that he was dying though and inhaled at her victory.

When word got out in the Negaverse that Sailor Mars had defeated one of Beryl's generals on her own, the queen would have to see her as a threat. Maybe then, just maybe, Beryl would come after her on her own. That is what Mars wanted. She wanted to come face to face with the bitch that was responsible for the death of Sailor Moon. With that though, Rei lifted her left arm slowly above her head as flames followed the movement. Her right arm moved to do the same with flames following as before. Once both arms were above her head, she created one of the largest fire balls she has ever.

Sailor Mars put everything she had into her last attack with memories of Sailor Moon in her mind. It was always the image of the blonde girl that triggered the priestess' most powerful attacks. Mars lowered her arms together with her hands on either side of the ball of bright colored flames. The flames were lowered to the right side of her as Jadeite began to get up. He lifted his head and looked ahead. With an expressionless face, Mars exclaimed "See you in Hell."

With the thrust of her hips, she swung her arms in front of her and released the large ball of flames. Jadeite held one arm up as if he was going to try and deflect the attack, but as it got closer his eyes got wider. It was then that both opponents knew that he wasn't going to survive.

Seeing the ashes land on the ground, Rei huffed in triumph. Once the adrenaline was out of her system, the senshi was automatically reverted back to her priestess uniform. Feeling light headed the raven haired teenager saw her surroundings spin about her. She collapsed to her knees and fell on her side before attempting to head back inside the temple. The girl never realized had exhausted she was in the mist of the battle with Jadeite and now all she wanted to do was sleep. The priestess looked up once she saw two shadowy figures walk up to her from the steps. Lighting flashed once more and Rei was able to see an outline of two females standing above her. The senshi of Mars squeezed her eyes shut so she could focus on stay awake enough. If these more Negaverse goons, she wasn't about to pass out as they take her to Beryl.

Rei attempted to open her eyes to get a better look at the two figures but her eyes were too heavy. The teenager felt her body being picked up from the ground. If they were taking her to Beryl, she would just have to wait until Rei woke up. Relaxing in the person's arms, the priestess let the exhaustion take her and drifted into the darkness…

Author's Note: Yeah, I know I am mean and leave it at that. I'm sorry…well not really. I have plans for next chapter. Tell me what you think. If you have any ideas, then I'd be more than happy to hear them. I want some help so I can keep you entertained. Thank you all so much for your reviews. That makes me feel good inside hehe.

Well until then, bye!


	5. Stormy Nights pt 2

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I am sorry for the wait. I am finally out of school for the summer so I have more time to write. Expect updates on most of my stories. I am going to attempt to get this story moving further. Please let me know if you have any questions or suggestions. I would love them. I hope you like this chapter and I will see you all soon!

**The Countdown**

_Chapter Five: Stormy Nights pt. 2_

The Second Night:

The last of the customers had finally left for the night as they rushed out the door of the Crown Arcade and Café. Motoki flipped the sign from OPEN to CLOSED on the glass door. He walked over behind the counter and began wiping it down with a wet wash cloth. The silence of the place slowly began to take over and the sandy colored hair man relished in the peace that overcame the place. Tonight there had been a heavy crowd of customers popping in and out as to get out of the heavy rain that had continued on from yesterday. For some odd reason he could not get the feeling that, this was not a typical storm in Tokyo. He wondered if the enemy from the Negaverse was causing it, but the feeling he was having told him it wasn't. No, this storm was the cause of something bigger than him or anyone else in the universe. Finished with cleaning the surface of the counter, he moved to the kitchen in order to start on all those dishes. It wasn't even a second after he entered the back room that he heard the normal jingle of the bell to let him know there was someone else in the Arcade. His eyes furrowed as he tried to guess who it was. Who would be out at this time of night and in this weather? Motoki dried off his hands with his apron as he called out.

"I'm sorry, but we are closed for the night!"

Nothing. Again, silence filled the place and Motoki stood still in order to hear if the person had left. The man shrugged and turned back around to turn the water on in the sink. Adding soap to the water, he started placing dishes gently in and washing them. Luckily, the light haired man had his waitresses clean their stations up before leaving that night. There was only the dishes to clean and it wouldn't take him long to finish them.

_I Love you Baby Baby  
RAITO keshite (Switch off the light)  
Baby Baby Kiss wo shite (Baby Baby Kiss me  
Baby Baby  
Romance kizuite (Romance realize)  
HORA kakuretenaide (Hey, don't keep it hidden)  
HORA hajimaru wa (Hey, it's going to begin)_

Motoki froze from what he was doing to sound of a loud, up beat melody that was playing. He stood in front of the sink with a plate in his hand and a cloth in the other. He stood still enough to listen to what was playing and even more, who was playing it. The song he recognized after listening to it for a while. It was the song, "Romance" by pop idol Komatsu Ayaka. She was a new and upcoming star who recently got famous by playing Sailor Venus on the newest television program that told the lives of the sailor senshi. The show was more of a joke to simply get a rise out of the Negaverse and to provide support to the heroes in Tokyo.

When the song started to come to an end, Motoki blinked and wondered how long he had been just standing there. Why couldn't he get his feet to move so that he could find out who was outside? There was silence again and it wasn't until a hyper, familiar, voice rung out that made him lift his head with eyes wide open. The music had still been playing and of course he could be crazy. But hell, he could have sworn he heard that strange voice!

"Motoki-kun, while your back there can you make me a double fudge shake with all the sides!?"

That was it! He knew that voice and quickly dropped the plate, not caring if it dropped. The tall man flew to the opening of the kitchen door and looked around for the owner of the voice. Mokti knew that voice and he knew that order like it was burned into his brain. Only one person ordered all that sugar and he had to check it out to see if it was her. When he came to the threshold, his hazel excited eyes searched the surroundings of the arcade to find that particular blonde hair blue eyed teenager. If not for the music Motoki knew that he would be able to hear his heart pound into his chest with full force.

"USAGI!" He shouted as if the sound of her name would make her pop out of nowhere with that huge smile of hers. When no one came out and Motoki realized he was still alone in the arcade, a shiver ran down his spine. Someone was here and he knew it. The blonde was too young to be hearing things. Looking over at the juke box, he saw that the machine WAS playing the song and that it just ended. The mat on the floor by the door was wet from someone opening the door and letting the rain in. Where was she!?

"USAGI!" Motoki called out again, walking away from the counter to look all over the place for her. She had to be here somewhere. The man followed the wet footprints around the store to see where she could have walked to. He ended up in front of the music box by the arcade games and then nothing. Motoki gulped, now getting chill bumps all over his body. Someone was here!

Feeling a light weight on his right shoulder, Motoki twirled around and yelped. Hazel eyes met brown chestnut colored eyes. The blonde inhaled a large amount of air and sounded as if he was hyperventilating. He grabbed a hold of his chest and dropped to his knees to get his heart to stop feeling as if it was going to pop out of his chest. The light weight was now on his back and he could see out of the corner of his eyes the female figure knelt down beside him and held him in her arms.

"Motoki! What happened? Are you alright?" came the concern voice of the female figure and the blonde lifted his head to stare in the eyes of his girlfriend.

"Makoto. What are you doing here?" He asked, not really hearing her first couple of questions.

The brunette looked at him oddly and then behind her where a clock hung on the wall. She motioned to how late it was and then made contact with his eyes again. The concern had not left her eyes as she inspected him entirely. Once the blonde had calmed down, he stood with the girl following his move. She kept an arm wrapped around him, afraid that he might pass out. He was as white as a sheet of paper and she couldn't tell if he was going to have a heart attack or not.

"It's almost midnight, sweetie. I came to check if you needed any help. When I arrived I heard you in the kitchen." She explained and waited for any sign to continue. Not expecting it, Makoto was stunned when the older of the two latched on to her. He wrapped both of his strong arms around her waist and just held her for a moment.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" The Amazon-looking teenager added space between the two, even though she always loved his embraces, and kept him at arm-length. Brown eyes scanned her boyfriend over to make sure he was going to be fine. Letting out a sigh, Motoki nodded and let go of the girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I was in the back and then…then I thought I heard someone else…" He trailed off in a sadden tone. Motoki used both his hands to rub at his face and then took a step back. When he glance back up to meet his girlfriend's eyes, he noticed that the softened to an understanding. He knew that she knew who he was talking about. Looking down, he saw that Makoto didn't have her boots on.

"Where are your shoes!?" The blonde questioned with worry, thinking his girlfriend had ran in the rain without any protection for her feet. Makoto chuckled and he looked up at her as if she had two heads. "What? What are you so amused by?"

"They are in the restroom. I walked in and ordered something to eat, that maybe we could share before going back to my place. I saw that I was tracking in water and went to dry off. I took off my boots at the juke box and went to the back. When I heard the plate crash I ran back in here to see if something had happened to you.", the teen aged girl explained thoroughly.

Motoki's facial expression went back to normal as he chuckled himself. Tonight sure had been a strange one. His girlfriend joined him in on the chuckle and walked towards the counter. She plopped down on one of the stools as her boyfriend went in the back to fix her what she had ordered. While waiting, the senshi watched as the rain poured outside and the sky lightened up with flashes of lighting. After a moment, the blonde hair man walked back to the counter and placed the desert in front of the girl. She smiled and thanked him. As the man watched his girlfriend eat quietly, he saw how beautiful she is in this weather. Her brown hair stuck to her face and her usual high pony tail, was now hanging off her shoulders. The school uniform clung to the girl's body and Motoki had the blink and turn away with a blush. Now watching the storm, another question came to mind. His eyes narrowed as he turned back to his girlfriend.

"Do you think this storm is the Negaverse's doing?"

The question made the senshi stop eating. She put the silver spoon back in the long glass cup and look up at him. Thinking more about his question, Makoto turned her head to look outside. After a moment she turned around again and shook her head.

"It doesn't feel like it. I was wondering the same thing and called Rei at the shrine."

"What she say?"

"Nothing. I couldn't get a hold of her. I'm sure she was consulting the fire about our next move against the enemy. I left a message on her machine and sure that she will call me back tomorrow." She finished and continued to eat her deceased friend's favorite desert. Normally she would not eat such a thing, but earlier that day a customer had come in to the restaurant that Makoto worked at, asking for something the blonde would ask for. After that, the warrior of Jupiter could not shake the thought of her best friend.

The two sat quietly for the rest of the time they were there only thinking of the blonde quietly in their minds. However, what they did not know is that both of them were saying the girl's name over and over almost begging for her to answer from the other side.

--

"What are you doing here?" a strong female voice sounded against the pounding of the rain as it fell all around two figures. One of the figures was had a small body size, probably between five feet five inches or maybe six inches. Nothing could really be told because the girl's figure was heightened by a pair of orange heels. The other figure was tall and lanky. He stood with his back straight and towered over the female's body.

"I could ask the same for you." The man spoke in a emotionless voice and stood side by side with the female. If anyone was out walking about, they would shake their heads as a couple stood at the gates of a cemetary with nothing but light jackets to protect them from the harsh weather of the night.

"You feel it don't you?" the man continued as he turned his head to the girl. "Something is coming. The earth is crying out trying to warn us." His mysterious statement had truth to it. The girl didn't have to be Terrian to figure out that there was definitely something a mist. The man only confirmed her feelings, as well as the others. The people in the city were unsettled by the storm and the emotions it brought along.

"So why did you choose to come here…Tuxedo Kamen?" The feminine voice questioned again and then turned her head. Sapphire eyes met with baby blue and the figures kept the contact for a long amount of time. Both knew they were here for the same reason and there was no real point in asking anymore questions. Enough was said when they looked each other in the eyes.

Minako had been anxious tonight and this uncomfortable emotion sent a wave of vibes throughout her body. It began yesterday when Artemis and her were at the studio. Right before the storm began, the senshi of love had the sudden surge of power running through her veins. The golden blonde headed girl wanted to speak with the priestess-in-training about a fire reading, however she only got the answer machine. This unsettled her mainly for the fact that since their leader had died, Minako and Rei had felt more connected than ever. Whenever the other was about to call, the other sensed it and would stop anything they were doing to pick up the phone. Venus' second source was Ami who could do a reading on her computers. Again, she only got an answer machine. This disturbed the newly found leader of the senshi even more.

With her arms draped down to her sides, she moved her fingers loosely into a fist and then back. The vibrations only got stronger as she moved closer to where she was standing now. Only then did she come across a familiar figure of a man with a rose in his hand. Now they both stood at the gates, not one of them dared to move without the other. Finally, Mamoru dropped his gaze to the rose he was holding.

"Sometimes it is hard to look at you, Minako." He said a more comfortable, normal voice. However, the loneliness could be heard in the female's ears and she knew. The forgotten memory had taken her a month to discover who he really was. She beat herself up for not recognizing him right off the bat. He was Prince Endymion in their past lives and he was destined to be with their princess. Through she never told anyone Usagi's real identity, somehow she knew that he had felt it after she left.

When she didn't say anything, Mamoru continued by looking back up at the entry to the area filled with the dead. "Sometimes when I see you walking down the street I have to stop myself from being fooled. You two look so much alike. No wonder it was so easy for you to disguise yourself as Serenity."

At the name of her charge, Minako inhaled deeply and loud enough for the man to hear her. The name was so hard to hear or even speak of. Every time she even thinks about the princess tears well up in her eyes and she is ashamed for letting her princess down. How could she have been so reckless as to let her die? Their Queen had given them all second chances to live a life here on earth and her best friend's life was cut short. Too short to even remember her past life. This time, Minako's hands curled into fists and stayed that way. Her nails dug into the surface of her skin and she could feel the sharp pain as she drew blood.

Unknowingly, Mamoru had almost done the same thing as the memory of his love invaded his barriers again. He clutched the stem of the rose and let its thorns dig deep into his palm. He would get his revenge by killing Beryl. She had taken everything away from him and now he truly was alone. No happiness, no real home to go to at night, no family, and no love. All he had were his comrades in battle and even they didn't not accept him fully. He blinked out of his reverie as the sound of thunder roared across the night sky. He wondered if Jupiter enjoyed this type of weather. If not for the feeling, he bet that she would be outside and bask in its beauty. Mercury would be settling down to a good book to read. Mars would be taking this time to mediate at her fire and Venus would be finding inspiration to writing a new song. However, from some reason he knew that non of the girls were doing those things tonight. Especially since Venus was right there with him now.

The gates of the cemetery read that it was pass the time for visitors to be there. There was already a chain locking the gates from an intruders. Mamoru ran his free hand through his hair expecting it to fall back in place. Though, since he was drenched, it was only a mop of ebony hair slicked back. He was about to say something about the gates not allowing them to pass through, but before his lips could open and words could come out, Minako beat him to it.

"When has it ever stopped us before?" She asked already knowing the answer. Crouching down low to the ground, the blonde built up her energy before leaping in the air. Next thing the older man knew, the blonde had flipped and landed on the other side of the gate. He shook his head and crouched down the same way the female had done before. It was too dark to tell, but Mamoru held a grin on his face.

"_Show off"_ He said to himself as he jumped over the gate and landed beside the blonde heroine. Once both were settled with their feet planted on the ground, they began walking in union to a well acquainted place. When they began to reach their destination, Mamoru was suddenly stopped by a stretched out arm. He looked down at the arm and then back up to Minako with a curious expression on his face. Why had they stopped moving when they were so close?

Taking in Minako's dull expression as she stared up ahead of them, he followed her eyes towards the direction of the grave site. His eyes widened as he saw a female figure standing over the grave. It didn't take a mind reader to know that the couple several feet away were thinking the same thing.

"_Usagi"_


	6. Beyond the Illusion

**The Countdown**

_Chapter Six: Beyond the Illusion_

Mamoru was suddenly stopped by a stretched out arm. He looked down at the arm and then back up to Minako with a curious expression on his face. Why had they stopped moving when they were so close?

Taking in Minako's dull expression as she stared up ahead of them, he followed her eyes towards the direction of the grave site. His eyes widened as he saw a female figure standing over the grave. It didn't take a mind reader to know that the couple several feet away were thinking the same thing.

"_Usagi"_

The two heroines took off with full speed as the figure on the top of the hill stood still. It wasn't until they got to the top of the hill that they slowed their pace and stopped mere inches from the person in front of them. The took in deep intakes of air as their lungs burned and their muscles ached. Their hearts were beating so fast that they wouldn't be surprised if they organs broke out of their chests.

"Usa-" One begain as the other heaved out "gi". The two bodies were bent over with hands on their knees. Normally, that amount of distance would not be affecting them as badly, but hell it was up a freaking hill. Who would have blamed them?

As the name came out of their mouths, the figure slowly turned about to reveal a beautiful woman who was not the blonde they were hoping for. In fact, they did not even know this woman nor why she stood their with her black, wavy hair hanging past her ankles with a black hooded cloth around her. She looked like someone out of a Medieval story. She watched them closely as they caught their breath and stood up straight.

"I am sorry to have to disappoint you Minako and Mamoru." The female voice sounded so familiar, but they simply couldn't place where they knew this woman.

The two heroes were now looking at her extremely strangely wondering how she could possibly know who they really were. Though, now that the man looked over at his blonde companion, it wasn't really that hard to figure out. He wondered why no one who knew Minako, would recognize her in her senshi uniform. For crying out loud, Sailor Venus looked exactly like Minako only in a new change of clothes. At least in his transformation he wore a damn mask. Well, she used to wear one a while back, so why didn't she ever wear it now?

Shaking his head, Tuxedo Kamen turned his attention to the woman before him. She watched him as if knowing what he was thinking. That thought creeped the masked man a little too much for his liking. The woman smiled warmly at them. Sailor Venus observed the beautiful lady before her eyes widened.

"Luna?" She question in almost disbelief. Tuxedo Kamen looked from Sailor Venus to the woman before him. From guessing the way the black haired stranger looked at him, she must have seen the 'click' in his eyes. She nodded and then turned back the the tombstone that stood under a dying tree.

"Something is going to happen soon and I wanted to ask Usagi what she would do at a time like this." The newly transformed guardian said sadly. The wind blew harshly as if it was warning the three of more rain.

Sailor Venus took the necessary steps to fill in the gap between the other female. She looked down at the grave and held back her tears. She had barely known Usagi, but she knew who she was over a thousand years ago. Closing her eyes, the leader of the senshi cursed herself for not protecting the princess more closely. How could she have been so foolish as to have let the Lunar princess out of her sight? The warrior of love and beauty had failed her home planet, the ruined kingdom, her queen, and one of her best friends. Opening her eyes again, Venus realized that Tuxedo Kamen was now standing on the other side of Luna's human form. She couldn't tell what was going on in his head, but she knew that he blamed himself as well. Everyone blamed themselves for her death.

"We must be prepared for anything. The Negaverse will stop at nothing to defeat us." Commanded the woman in the middle in a more strong and sternly voice. The two beside her stood straight up, now broken from their thoughts, and nodded.

"There is nothing that we aren't prepared for. Nothing will stand in our way from staying on course." The declaration came from Tuxedo Kamen in a proud and devoted voice. The two females did nothing, but to themselves agreed to the false truth he was saying.

--

'_**I think the Negaverse planned on poisoning Usagi. I think they found a way to put her in the position that she couldn't resist, and took that chance to take her out. They created a poison that could only break down her system quick enough.'**_

_**The voice of the one and only Tuxedo Kamen, also known as Chiba Mamoru, echoed through the silence of a misty darkness. The second most horrific day in history played over and over as Sailor Moon was lowered into the Earth. The reason for her death fell from the lips as gossip amongst the city for weeks.**_

_**Stepping to line herself with a certain beautiful blonde, another voice spoke up as the memory played back and forth on imaginary reels of tape that looked like one of those homemade videos. The owner of this voice stood straight with her shoulders squared. The senshi's body was extremely tense and the presence of this man only made her uncomfortable. Today was just not the day to be discussing the reason why everyone failed to save the life of one person.**_

_**Swallowing hard, the raven haired senshi took a moment of awkward silence in this unexpected meeting to find the words she wanted to say. There were so many questions and even more regrets. Her eyes glazed over and all emotion was locked away. Taking in a calm breath, she connected violet eyes with sapphire eyes. The feelings for the person before her had completely fallen away and there was on the presence of the senshi of fire. Though it was just a mask Mars had perfected, it took everything she had in order to voice what she did next. **_

"_**Why just go after Usagi, though? Why not all of us?" She asked.**_

_**It was then that Minako took a hold of her hand and gripped it tightly. The show of support was noted and it gave Rei the strength she needed to still stand. When her mouth closed after the questions, it was almost as if a door had been opened in the warrior's mind. Even more questions and accusations flooded her mind and she quickly added pressure to the other delicate hand that held on to her.**_

_**Why had Beryl only gone after Usagi? Why couldn't she have stayed awake long enough to save the Lunar senshi. Why, Why, Why, Why….endless questions all beginning with that pathetic word drove the young teenager almost mad as she stood in front of her former crush.**_

_**Mamoru shrugged. "That I don't know. Maybe they know something that we don't."**_

_**She would get the revenge that plagued her very veins at that moment. It was the only emotion that kept Rei from lying in bed for the rest of her life. Revenge, hatred, and guilt…it was all the same to her now. All the black and white lines that separated these emotions were blurred with grey. The Negaverse would pay for the day she had experienced when waking up in a hospital bed, only to realize that a very close and previous life had been taken…and it wasn't hers. **_

_**From that day on, Sailor Mars vowed to find any way or means to stay alive until the Negaverse was destroyed. **_

"_**Usagi, your death will not go in vain. I swear. Usagi..."**_

Feeling the warmth of the dancing flames across the barely lit room, the young priestess began to come to as a newly damp cloth touched her forehead. Her eyes tightened shut before blinking open. Even the fire's light hurt her eyes and she shut them again. A small moan passed over her lips. What had happened to her? Where was she? Could she just pretend she didn't care and go back to the comfort of her dreams? The dream...the battle…Usagi!

The girl's body shot up automatically as her eyes opened with caution and awareness. The flames from the fire place responded to her alertness. The once calm, dancing, flames now rose and made loud cracking and whipping sounds. There were fearful gasps and then a small thump. The priestess turned her head sharply to the direction of where the noises came from. Her eyes narrowed at the two silhouettes that were apparently sitting by the fire. From behind, a hand lightly gripped the teenager's shoulder and her body whipped around only to come face to face with a familiar face.

"Rei, please calm yourself. Your body has undergone a quite amount of stress. Relax." At that, the girl let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. The soothing tone of her grandfather's voice helped settle her body. The priestess gave the older man half a grin to reassure him that she was fine. The short, bald, man relaxed as well with the half grin and lifted his hand off her shoulder.

Now that she was fully awake, Rei looked around noticed that she was in the room with the great fire. Somehow being near the sacred blazed relaxed her just as much as the presence of her grandfather. Rei also noticed that Yuichiro knelt beside her bed looking at her with eyes hidden behind wild light brown hair. She gave him the same reassuring grin as she had the older man. He nodded his head and sat down the bowl of cool water he was holding. The teenager bent her head down to her lap and retrieved the damp cloth that had fallen when she sat up. Rei gently handed the cloth over to Yuichiro.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw shadows moving near the fire. Her head abruptly turned towards them and was about to start the Kuji-Goshin-Ho chant, but stopped when her grandfather put his old, tiny, hand on her shoulder again.

"Rei, please thank our guests. They are the ones that found you at the top of the stairs and brought you inside. These strangers even stayed to make sure you were alright." The grandfather explained as he motioned to the male figure and child figure. Rei guessed that it was the child who gasped when the flames rose and fell back onto the wooden floor as to not get burnt. The priestess nodded to them as a way to thank them. She then turned her gaze to the flames and mentally told the fire to settle as well. As if reading her mind, the fire did so.

The figures stood slowly and with her permission walked closer to her side. It was then that Rei noticed that the child really wasn't a child, but maybe a younger looking version of herself. The girl was probably not even three or four years behind Rei's age. She had the same color hair as the priestess, only it was cut clean across her shoulders. Unlike most children her age, this one stood properly like a young lady. Her hands were laced together behind her back and she wore a nice sweater and plaid skirt. She looked at Rei with wonder in her eyes and stood perfectly still. The fire senshi gave the younger girl a smile and soon was receiving the same.

Violet eyes moved over to the male, who when she really looked closely enough, was a female. Rei blinked and saw that the butch looking woman watched her with the same eyes as the priestess always wore now. The senshi had an odd feeling that she had met the two before some time in the past, but could not place it. With her mood softened, Rei put a hand to her forehead as if she could sense that another migraine was approaching.

"You took quite a hit."

The priestess removed her hand to place it by her side again and looked up at the dirty blonde female. Narrowing her eyes in confusion, Rei looked upon the girl as if she had no idea what she was talking about. It wasn't until she gazed up into the pair of dark hazel eyes that the scene with Jadeite replayed in her head. She questioned if the two strangers had seen the battle and if they knew her secret identity. Blinking, Rei pretended to smile foolishly and scratched her head.

"Oh yeah, I guess I was trying to out beat this storm and finish a few things on my list for the day. Maybe something fell on me or something…" The priestess trailed off, hoping that the four in the room had bought her lame excuse. The look from the tall pixie looking woman told her otherwise, but the stranger wasn't going to force the truth out of her. For that, Rei was grateful.

By that time, the grandfather had offered for all of them to meet in the main room of the Hikawa Shrine for some hot green tea. The group agreed and helped the priestess off the floor and out of the room.

Once the room was cleared out, the large fire blazed up again in whipping flames. It crackled and rose higher until touching the ceiling. Without warning, the great fire looked as if it spit out a small object. The light-weighted item floated to the ground before finally settling in the middle of the room. There it lay.

One, single, black, rose.

_**Author's Note: I know **__I am a horrible person. Sorry for the long wait. I have recently moved and I now have internet access. Hopefully this chapter will be okay until I can sit down and write more. I apologize now if there are any grammar errors or spelling errors. I wrote this at 3 in the morning. If you would be so kind as to help me, what would my wonderful readers like to see happen next? I have an idea for the next chapter, but it isn't that long and I need some inspiration here. Pokes at dead, dried up, brain_


	7. Hello

The Countdown

**The Countdown**

_Chapter Seven: Hello_

A numbing pain had long been suppressed over the amount of time and simply left the lonely soul who had become prisoner in this dark abyss of nothingness. A small dim light basically just stood still in time and space. There were no thoughts, no memories, no emotions…what strings that were once clung to for dear life were slowly letting go and the small light began to fade.

The sight was strangely calming, however. Anyone who could have laid eyes on such a scene would be overcome with a serene sensation before a deathly emptiness sunk in. Though, the imprint of what they saw and felt would forever remain in their hearts. Because the sight would show the view that no matter how much darkness and evil, there will always be a dim light of hope shining through to guide them in their way.

Many people have lost the concept of hope and when that happens, the shadows come from their hiding place and swallow them whole…

Who knows for sure how such a soul could have ever been trapped in such a state, but for whatever reason they were here. The dim light's glow began to blink, going back and forth between where it was and where it was traveling to. Whenever the last blink started to fade, something happened and the light froze.

A noise occurred and the soul grabbed a hold of the string that was slowly slipping away. There was silence again, and the soul believed that it was being driven insane. If nothing had happened this far along, why would there be something now? Relaxing again, it prepared to let the darkness take over. That was, until the noise happened again...and again...and again. Lying still, too afraid too move, afraid to miss the noise, the soul listened.

Thump…

Silence…

Thump…

Silence…

Thump…

Silence…

Thump…thump…thump…thump…thump…thump…thump…thump…silence…thump

The rhythm of the beat started getting faster and louder until the soul had come to recognize the sound. Tightening the grip, the soul awakens itself. The abyss was suddenly brightened by a light that shone down on the soul's figure. The teenage girl lay delicately and still in a simply white night gown. Her long golden hair fell around her body and the area around her. She laid flat on what seemed like a hard floor, however she never realized she was lying down before. In fact, the girl never realized anything except the numbness and the urge to let go of whatever was keeping her in that dark and lonely hell. Long, black eye lashes fluttered open until clear blue eyes were seen. The young lady blinked several times before shutting her eyes closed again.

The beat, she recognized was a heart beat. Who it belong to, was unknown to her, but she heard it. It must have been close by enough for her to be drawn to it so easily. However, he body stayed motionless. Then, all of a sudden the beating stopped. Curious, the soul listened to see if she could catch the sound of the heart. Once more, she was punished with the silence.

The feeling of disappointment struck the girl and she wondered if there would be any more sounds. After a long period of silence again, the glow faded, as did the spotlight that hit the figure. When the soul reached the point of disappearing, another sound was made and this time it was more than just the sound of the heart beat. Mumbling made the girl's appearance return and her ears perk up just a bit.

Voices were beginning to surround the soul and she was straining to hear what they were saying. The light got brighter as she focuses on the humming. Where were the voices coming for? What were they saying? Were they calling for someone, and if so, who?

_Usagi_

"Hmm?" The sound of the girl's own voice had been so foreign to her. She could hear voices calling out to her. As if trying to answer them, the figure began moving. First, it started with the twitching of her fingers. The whispers got louder, much like the heart beating did.

_Usagi_

"Usagi? Hmm?" Her lips moved just barely and her voice was a little under a whisper as she did not have the strength to do much moving. The twitching moved from her fingers to her hands, and finally her head began moving from side to side. The teenager looked much like someone who was just waking for a long slumber, but the body was too stiff to progress any faster.

_Usagi!_

"Me?" She whispered again as if finding it very difficult to wake her self up fully. Her closed eyes squeezed even more shut as if they would spring to life if she would only try harder.

_Oh Usagi, please come back to us._

"Come back, where have I been?" She asked the voices knowing now they were speaking to her. Those who were looking for her sounded familiar. Now trying to concentrate, the blonde attempted to put faces to the voices.

_USAGI!_

The girl's body shook as if started by the raise in the voices. Who was yelling at her? Why were they yelling at her? She couldn't remember doing anything wrong to offend anyone. Why were these people calling for her? As swiftly as the yelling had occurred, the people had stopped. The voice of a female sounded now. The voice seemed angry, hurt, and desperate. Who was talking to her in such a tone that read like emotions?

_Usagi, your death will not go in vain. I swear. Usagi…_

Lifting her feet, she moved her legs towards her body. Gathering up enough energy, she lifted her body up in a sitting position. The spotlight seemed to have given off enough glow to set a boundary between the girl and the eternal darkness. Her arms felt like dead weight as she lifted them up towards her face and rubbed at her eyes.

"What are you talking about Rei, I'm not dead." She said in a much stronger voice as she let out a loud and long yawn. Why on earth would her best friend say something like that to her? The blonde girl grunted as the whispered voices only seem to speed up and get louder. The thought about opening her eyes was pushed back to the depths of her mind as she tried to keep the light out. Her hands moved to cover her ears and the girl curled up in a ball to block out the yelling again.

_Usagi…Usagi…Usako…Usagi…Sailor Moon…Usagi…Ordango Atama…Usagi…Usagi…Usagi…Usagi…_

_...Princess..._

"Usagi? Me? Princess?" The girl let out a huff of laughter. Now she knew someone was playing jokes on her. Why would anyone call her the princess? The thought was absurd and if not for her eyes hidden away from the light, she would have rolled them. Her being a princess was just as insane as people coming for the moon. The voices did not cease though and soon every one of them was calling out for the princess.

"I'm not her! You have the wrong person! I should have known you guys would get that all mixed up. I mean, come on, some of you can't even get my name RIGHT!" The blonde shouted to the voices as her body remained up in the same curled up, sitting, position. They were being ridiculous.

_Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity, please wake up. Serenity…_

The voice was that of an older woman and one that the teenager could not point out. Why would a stranger refer to her as the princess? Why does everyone keep telling her to wake up? She was awake, wasn't she? The voices had stopped once more and there was only that of the woman calling to her. At least, the girl that she was being called to.

_Princess Serenity, please wake up. There is much for you achieve. Please my darling, open your eyes. Serenity…remember._

When the last words were spoken, the blonde jerked her head up as if something had suddenly hit her. Without warning an invisible force pushed her body back out of the darkness and light. Where she was going, the girl had no idea, but she felt very frightened. What was going to happen to her, now that she had left the comfort of the abyss? However, through this all, she had kept silence and simply allowed the force to take her away.

Abruptly, the girl hit against something hard and found that she was out of breath. The blonde was use to this feeling, as she was constantly getting the air taken out of her whenever she would fall or punched in the right spot. Her eyes opened and it seemed that her rapid movement led to something getting into her eyes. It had to be specks of dust or sand…maybe dirt.

It was then that Usagi realized that she was lying down on her back. Unlike the place she was recently taken out of, this placed had close boundaries. Trying to move around, the girl found that she couldn't at all. Putting her hands in front of her body, Usagi attempted to figure out where exactly she was.

Working up a sweat, the girl realized it was muggy and she became short of breath. The rhythm of her heat began to pound in her chest and it hurt. Using one hand, the girl placed it over her heart and was curious as to why it felt strange that she could hear and feel her heart beating once again. The connections slowly began to link together as the girl put everything in her head trying to figure out what was going on. There was a deep urge to escape wherever she was exploded in her insides. Not thinking about it, the girl tried to yell out for hell to anyone nearby, only to discover no sound would come out.

The hand that wasn't on top of her heart was now around her throat trying to force something to come out. Why couldn't she use her voice? More afraid than ever, the blonde started to beat against the top of her dark cage. It was then that she realized one of her worst fears had come true…

She was buried alive and there would be no one to save her this time.

**Author's Note:** I am sorry had to end so suddenly, but I really wanted to get this chapter up and find out what everyone thought. PLEASE, I am begging, PLEASE review. Tell me what you think. I really need some encouragement because I am feeling a complete writer's block. PLEASE REVIEW! I love all my readers and enjoy reading whatever you have to say.

That and I must confess that most of my time is towards slowly starting to work on an RPG site of mine. If any of you are interested, I have posted the link as my homepage for now. The site isn't complete, but of course I am still working and writing.

Until next time, enjoy the chapter!


	8. The Love of a Parent

**The Countdown**

_Chapter Eight: The Love of a Parent_

Long, slender, white fingers traced the glossy feel of glass. There was soft music playing in the background of the pink decorated room of Tsukino Usagi. Stuffed animals such as rabbits and bears covered the corners of the small area while glowing stars and planets clung to the walls and ceiling. Outside, the storm still raged on as thunder clashed and lighting brightened up the gloomy, black sky. Large, rain drops poured from above like water running from the sink. However, no matter how loud the force of the storm got, the tiny figure of a woman would not budge.

On the padded sitting area in front of the teenager's large window, sat a still and graceful Ikuko. She wore a thin, black, sweater and a pair of loose jeans. Her, once, wavy, beautiful black hair with a special violet tint to it was now cut short and just above her shoulders. Using her free hand, the woman ran a hand through the locks and then brought her hand back to the picture frame it held before. There was no telling how long she had been sitting alone in her daughter's old room and for some odd reason, she didn't care. It had taken several times to get the point across Kenji and Shingo that she simply needed to be by her self and recollect. Ikuko realized that she had said that the day after Usagi's funeral. Since then, no one has spoken to her or tried to reason with her about anything. The woman had put up a thick wall around her heart and mind, refusing to come out any time soon.

The picture frame she held in both her hands now was that of the family. Kenji stood beside her on the top steps of their home, while Shingo and Usagi stood by each other. Usagi had been in a pretty pink blouse with a knee-high purple skirt. Shingo had made a face at her the moment the flash went off. It was a good picture and the only recent one Ikuko had of her daughter. The woman felt her eyes water again and fought back the urge to burst out in a fit of tears. Taking in a deep breath, the mother closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the window frame behind her. It was late and the last thing that Ikuko wanted was to wake up Kenji and Shingo. She knew all to well that they all had sleepless nights for way too long. She wouldn't disturb them with her heart ache at this hour.

The low melody of music continued to play and squeezing her eyes shut, Ikuko tried to focus on the lyrics of the song playing. Exhaling, the woman began to hum the song, not really knowing the song. As she began translating the American song in her head, more tears threatened to break free.

_**In my daughter's eyes…I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear…  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I want to be  
In my daughter's eyes…**_

The mother let loose her tucked legs and raised them enough to level with her chest. She grasped the picture frame tightly and held it close to her heart. With her head bent down she shook her head and refused to cry.

_**In my daughter's eyes  
Everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light  
And the world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me  
Gives me strength when I'm weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes…**_

Not noticing the strength she put forth as she clutched the picture, Ikuko heard a crack and felt a stinging pain in both her hands. Startled, the short haired woman looked down slowly to see blood trickling down her palms and wrists. For a moment she watched as the crimson stream slid down. The image before her reminded her of the black veins that were visible under Usagi's snow white skin tone. There were no injuries on her daughter. No bruise. No cuts. No holes. No blood. Her beautiful daughter just lay still, frozen even, with black veins covering her body. The blonde's blue eyes were even covered in black, as if the pupils completely dialed, giving the young girl an almost alien characteristic.

Wanting the images in her head to stop at once, Ikuko dropped what was left of the picture frame on the floor. Her hands immediately went to her forehead as she tried to beat the thought of her daughter's death out of her mind forever. The mother was oblivious to the fact that she was smearing blood on her wrinkled forehead and had instantly started to cry out. The woman was even oblivious to the warm arms that encircled her body and held her close. It wasn't until the deep, panicked voice, of her beloved Kenji brought her out of her current state. Her grey eyes looked up to his dark, chocolate, brown eyes. She saw fear and concern in his expression and relaxed her tensed muscles. Finally letting loose, Ikuko wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and began to sob as if she had just heard the news of Usagi's departure again.

The tall man sat down in front of her, his back getting too tired from bending over, and rocked his wife. Even though he wanted to join his love as she cried, the man knew he had to be strong for her. It was the only way any of them would get through this time; someone had to be the strong one. Kenji reminded himself over and over that he was not allowed to let anyone see him cry. Everyone needed him and if they saw him break down now, who would comfort him? Taking in a deep breath, the man continued to hold his wife and tried to calm her down. He knew this was only the beginning of another episode of Ikuko and would be better prepared. Tensing his chest muscles up, Kenji got ready for one of his wife's lashings. He recognized that her bloody hands were curling up into fists and her arms began to let go of his neck. Without any more warning, the woman within his hold started to beat at his chest. With each pounding of her fist, her sob only grew louder. Kenji closed his eyes and only rocked the woman, allowing her to get out any built up emotion she had kept in for the past few days.

"Oh Kenji! How could our Usagi do this to me?" She questioned without wanting and answered and pounded even more. "How-…We gav-…Our baby risked her life everyday and we never even knew about it!" The mother screamed. "We scolded her for-….we…I…I allowed her to leave this house everyday without her knowing how much I loved her! She was my-…" Ikuko trailed off as she let her body wail in angst.

"Shh, darling. I know. I know." The brown haired man forced the comforting words out of his mouth. He bit his bottom lip as a way to keep from letting his emotions go any further. As he felt his wife's body go limp, he rocked harder, trying to sooth her with kisses on the top of her head. Not too long after, Ikuko's episode had ended and there was only small sniffles heard.

"She was our baby, Kenji…"The mother said in a hushed voice. "She was our baby girl and we let her die…"

The man had stopped rocking his wife by now and let a tear go as it made its way from his cheek to the woman's head. He held her tightly, though he knew she was quickly falling into a restless slumber. Kenji understood how his wife felt and her words had cut him to the very core. A mother was supposed to be there to comfort and nurture their child, but the father was meant to protect the child. His knuckles popped at the pressure he was putting on them and silently wept as his wife slept in his arms.

"No, Ikuko…" He began quietly, "You didn't let Usagi die. I did. I wasn't there to save her like I should have been." Kenji finished as he placed light kisses on his wife. He turned her body slightly to the side and lifted her frail body as he stood. The man slowly walked out of his daughter's room and into their own, unaware of a pair of eyes and ears who had witnessed the scene.

Once the master bedroom door was shut and there were no sounds coming from the other side, Shingo stepped out of the dark corner he had hid in. On tip toes, he found himself in his older sister's bedroom. Walking over to the large window, he stopped just before the broken glass and picked up the picture. The twelve year old studied it for some time before looking outside at the storm. His eyes wandered back to the picture in his hand. Out of the three of them, Shingo had not shown any emotions. He couldn't bring himself to even cry and it made him feel like a piece of crap. Why would he not cry for the loss of his sister? The boy felt the numbness inside and wanted to let the whole world know what he was feeling…but he just couldn't. The sandy haired boy was simply a shell with no soul.

Shingo remembered that Usagi hated storms like these for some reason unknown to him. He knew that if she were here now, she would want someone to keep her company until she fell asleep. Looking in the direction of her bed, the boy hesitated before finally deciding to walk over and pull back the covers. The moment he laid his head down and covered his body in the pink comforter, the scent of his sister hit his senses. The body curled his body deeper into the middle of the bed, clutching the picture of his family against his chest. In his mind, he imagined Usagi being there beside him as he started to doze off. He knew that even though she was scared of the storms that she would snuggle up to him and pretend to comfort him. Her words of encouragement and bravery flowed within him and Shingo closed his eyes.

"…Everything will be better when the sun rises in the morning…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ All of you have been SO supportive to me, but I just haven't finished that chapter everyone is waiting for. Though, since everyone has been forgiving and encouraging, I thought I would put up this chapter. I really did not focus on Usagi's parents at the time of her death or any other part of the story. This chapter is mostly dedicated to Usagi's family. I do hope you enjoy and next time you see this story pop up, I'll have two more chapters waiting for you. Please review and let me know what you think!_


	9. A Delusion or a Ghost?

**Authors Note:**_ Well, school has started again and it is my sophomore year of college. I find myself in between time of studying for some major tests and thought I would get this out before I forget._

_So how many people are ready for the next chapter?_

_Chapter Nine will be choppy at first, as I am trying to get everyone's reaction at the same time. I hope you all enjoy. _

_What will everyone think when they see Usagi again?_

**THE COUNTDOWN**

_Chapter Nine: A Delusion or a Ghost?_

Sailor Mercury:

The force of the wind grew stronger as the long night staggered along. Ami was sure the weather would turn for the better, however as the hours went by the tail end of the storm came back. Feeling the chill slip into her home, the blue haired teenager decided she would watch the news until the weather man announced when everything would clear up. Tying the string of a baby blue robe around her waist, the girl made her way to the kitchen. Earlier she had heard the hissing of the tea pot as the water finished boiling.

As she walked into the kitchen, Ami found herself wiping her clammy palms on the soft cotton of the robe. Why did she feel so anxious all of a sudden? Rain never seemed to frighten the young genius, but these past couple of days changed that. Taking a deep breath, the blue haired girl poured the hot water in a small glass mug and added a tea bag. Inhaling the steam and taking in the scent of chamomile tea, calmed the girl somewhat. She added a spoonful of honey and began stirring as she made her way to the living room area. Setting the cup on the coffee table in front of the couch, the senshi clicked the power button and sat curled up on the corner of the couch before reaching for her tea.

Unfortunately, the weather man had no idea how long the storm would last. The images shown over the town reminded of Ami of a tsunami. Of course it was crazy to think of such horrible weather at this time of year. Shaking her head, the girl tuned out the rest of the report and let the warmth of the tea slide down her throat. The teenager found it odd she would suddenly be struck with a sense of serene and tranquility. Yes, the tea helped, but never had this sort of effect on her. Though, the sleepless nights had taken its toll on her. Maybe from the lack of sleep and the comfort of the tea made her more comfortable than she thought.

Feeling a bit light headed and drained, the senshi of Mercury decided to put her cup of tea back on the table. Moving further into the couch's corner even further, the girl let the need for rest to consume her. Her eyes fluttered a little, as if trying to stop her body from falling asleep, but to no avail, Mercury was long gone.

It wasn't until a loud crash sounded near her that Ami found her eyes rush to be open. Now wide awake more than even, the senshi moved her gaze from all sides of the room to see where the noise had come from. The clock on the wall read 4:03am. It wasn't until she connected the time that she felt a drop of the temperature in the room. She found herself chillier than she was before she passed out. No, now she was extremely cold and it wasn't because of the shock from be woken so abruptly. Looking down at her hands, Ami noticed she was paler than usual. In fact she was almost blue! Raising the sleeves of her robe, the hair on her arms stood straight up.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ami could have sworn she saw movement. Her head shot towards the direction of the door and saw that it was wide open. A glimpse of silver hair and the ends of a white dress were registered before the person was suddenly gone. Ami waited to hear the padding of foot steps, but none came. Curious, the girl jumped out to check the hallway, but found her knocking into the corner of the coffee table. Remembering her cup of tea, the senshi reached for the cup before it fell to the ground.

What happened next frightened Mercury beyond anything else she had ever experienced.

In the crouch position she was in, the girl stood completely still. The hand closer to the table held the cup of tea from falling. However, what scared he was that hot tea did not stream down in between her fingers like it should have. Watching the tea lay upside down in her palm, Ami waited a second to see if anything would come out. Instead of feeling the warmth of liquid in her hand, she felt cold. The icy feeling made the blue haired teenager bring a shaky hand toward her other open hand. Hesitating at first, the girl began to pull the cup off of her palm. With eyes wide in shock, the Ami found herself holding a frozen chunk of tea. Her gaze went from the tea cube to the mug in her other hand.

The Mercurian senshi had no time to really observe the frost growing on the tea cup before the loud shrieking of her communicator sounded in the other room. Dropping the both objects, Ami ran to her room aware of what the shrieking alarm meant. Without further thought, the girl transformed and rushed out of her home.

--

Sailor Mars:

"rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen"

The mantra was spoken in a low voice as the female figure kneeled before the flames in front of her. Sensing the presence of someone else with her, Rei stopped chanting and opened her eyes. Dark, violet colored eyes met with a pair of younger violet colored eyes. The priestess smiled down at the young teenager. The girl who had accompanied the man from earlier had made her way be Rei's side. It seemed that this Hotaru was interested in the meditating ritual as well. Even from the beginning, the raven haired child had been near the fire when the priestess woke up. Not taking any offense, like she normally would if Chad had disturbed her, Rei turned her face back to the fire. Closing her eyes, the older of the two began changing again. This time, she moved her hands in different ways.

Feeling the air move slightly, the senshi cracked open one of her eyes and saw that young Hotaru was mimicking her actions. Inhaling the scent of smoke coming from the fire, the older teenager continued to concentrate on a vision from the fire. The storm concerned several people in the city and even more so, the priestess.

"Rei-sensei?" young Hotaru questioned in a low, shy tone of voice.

"Hm?" the priestess responded without hesitating on the movements of her hands.

"What is this called? What you are doing before the fire?"

"It is called Kuji-in." the senshi of Mars replied before stopping her hands. She opened her eyes to see that young violet eyes were watching her with interest. Something about this new stranger made Rei very uncomfortable. Maybe that is why she couldn't get a vision from the fire. The priestess was too focused on other things than the storm. For instance, she wanted to know who these new people were and why they had come to Tokyo under drastic weather conditions. Rei let that thought go towards the back of her mind as she smiled down at Hotaru. "I am hoping to receive a sign from the fire. I need questions answered." The older teenager answered with a concerned tone.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes in confusion and tilted her head slightly to the left. "You already know the answer to your questions. Do not solely depend on the fire to give you the answers. Let your mind clear and the answer with come to you."

The priestess felt the hairs on her skin raise high and a warm prickly feeling overtake her. It was then that Rei could sense as if she knew who and what this girl was. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the young girl returning to her meditating form. Closing her mouth, the priestess inhaled quietly and did the same as the girl beside her.

_Focus Rei. Clear your mind. Do not think of people or events. Do not think of questions and worry. Simply clear your mind and allow the fire of Mars to over take you. Stop demanding answers and let them come to you. Focus…_

" rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen" Both girls began to chant as their hands moved together without hesitation.

The senshi of Mars focused on the pieces of the chant that were flowing from her mouth. She focused on the spirits and power she was calling upon. All she needed was an answer from them. Any answer which could help her understand what was happening. Without warning, an image of a familiar blonde hair, blue eyed girl unexpectedly appeared in her mind. Not even knowing it, Rei held that image of her best friend in her mind's eye. She began letting the blonde move, laugh, and speak. A sense of tranquility washed over her. Rei could almost hear her best friend's laugher as if she were truly there in the room with them.

"Usagi-chan" The priestess whispered in a low mumble.

"Rei-sensei?" A young voices called out in a questionable, but concerned tone.

Taking a deep breath, the raven haired teenager opened her violet eyes and peered down at the child beside her. The older of two girls smiled gently down at the girl. For a moment, Hotaru held a sense of wisdom behind her dark colored eyes. Rei was taken aback by this and tilted her head to the side. The two seemed to watch each other for some time when Hotaru's attention was caught by something in the fire.

"Rei-sensei…who is that?" She asked and pointed to the image in the large fire. Rei narrowed her eyes in confusion and then her mouth fell open. Out of instinct, the senshi of Mars wrapped her arms around the small girl beside her and pushed her back from the fire. There was a thud behind the priestess and she knew it was the child hitting the floor. Rei forced herself off her knees and in a crouching position, backing away slowly, but keeping her eyes on the fire.

The figure in the fire reached out her slim, white arm. The expression on the girl's face was that of fright and hopelessness. Rei began to hyperventilate as her arms began to move out towards the girl in the fire. No, no this couldn't be real. The fire was playing tricks on her mind. Quickly recovering, the raven hair teenager snapped her arms back to her side and took a step towards the door. Her eyes never left the image in the fire. The silver headed girl pleaded with the senshi of Mars.

When Rei was about to take a step forward towards the image, the door was slammed across the other side of the wall. The girl in the fire seemed to move her eyes to whoever was behind Rei and before she knew it, there was a high pitch scream. In doing so, the great fire rose high and snapped out at Rei. The high pitch sound became too much for the priestess and she covered her ears.

Feeling a pair of hands around her waist, Rei gasped at the coolness. She suddenly turned around to see Yuuichirou worried eyes on her. With a tight grip, he began pulling her out of the room. No, no she wasn't ready. She had to see if this was truly the image of her best friend. The priestess struggled in his arms, not noticing they strange look coming from Hotaru and Haruka. The more Rei struggled, the stronger the fire got and soon the room was engulfed in the heating flames.

"Rei! Rei! Come one we got to get out of here! Rei, stop it!" Yuuichirou shouted as he dragged the teenager out of the room.

--

Sailor Jupiter:

Makoto hummed lightly as she tied the apron around her waist. She had promised Motoki a nice dinner after work and wanted to make it extra special. Hearing the timer beeping, the tall Amazon walked over to the oven and inspected the cookies. Deciding they were tanned enough, Makoto grabbed a mitten and took the tray out. Placing them on the counter next to the pot of curry, which was still cooking, she took a look at the time. Because of the storms there had been a lack of customers coming in and so Motoki wanted to call it an early night. He would be making his way home shortly around 8. Smiling to herself, the senshi of Jupiter thought it would be a good time to start touching up on her make up.

Making sure the stove was on a low temperature, Makoto made her way over to the table in the dinning area. She lit the two candles in the middle of the table and perfected anything that seemed out of line. When satisfied with the way things looked, she walked a few steps over to the stereo and played some of her and Motoki's favorite love songs. Turning around, she gazed around her apartment and tried to find anything out of place. Tapping her foot lightly, she knew in her mind that everything was okay. She never understood why she got so anxious right before her boyfriend came over. Motoki didn't care how the place looked and probably never noticed how neat and organized she kept her home. Fed up with what she was doing, Makoto let out a sigh of frustration and moved over to the door. Just to be on the safe side, the senshi of Jupiter locked the door. Though she knew she was strong and could probably take on anyone who dared coming in without her permission…she still didn't want to take the chance.

Dancing as she walked, Makoto went to her bedroom and touched up her make up and hair. If it came down to it, she would probably change again. Gosh, that man had a power over her. She giggled as she danced and sang to the songs that played, imagining all the compliments her Motoki would give her. She blushed at the thought of what could happen after the dinner and dancing. It never did come to that and though Makoto loved Motoki, vice versa, she was sure they weren't ready. She wished he would purpose already. Huffing, Makoto left that train of thought alone. They were too young and she still needed to finish school. Maybe in time.

Noticing her nose was shining just a little; the senshi grabbed her powder and applied it carefully to her face. She didn't want to ruin her make up and have to do it over. Leaning into the mirror of her vanity, she began applying it when the lamp lights flickered. Narrowing her eyes in confusion, the Amazon watched as they flickered and came back to life. Relaxing, she reverted back to what she was doing thinking it was just another wave of the storm. A second later, it happened again. Shaking it off, Makoto put away her make up and was about to walk out when she suddenly heard a noise.

Stopping dead in her tracks, the senshi waited to hear it again just to be sure it wasn't her imagination. The lights flickered once more and soon a loud crash was heard coming from the kitchen. Taking a breath, she clenched her fists and easily grabbed for her base ball bat by her bedroom door. In the ready position to attack if necessary, Makoto moved silently through the hallway and towards the kitchen.

The hairs on her head began to stand up on the back of her neck. The sound of rain and thunder caught her attention and Makoto gazed over at the window by the dining area. Apparently the wind had picked up and opened the balcony window. Taking in a breath of relief, the senshi relaxed and moved to go close the window. Shaking her head at her nonsense, Makoto began to turn around when something out of the corner of her eye. Tense again, the senshi stood in an attack position with the bat. Another loud clash from the kitchen was made.

Before the senshi of Jupiter could react to the intruder, she was hit head on with something bright and flashing. Just as something hit her, she heard a crackling noise and a burning sensation all over her body. As her body landed hard against the table, she tried to make out the image of a shadowy figure of a woman. Though, she was too weak and her strength gave out. Makoto closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

--

Sailor Venus:

Minako gasped as both hands went to her chest. She sunk to her knees and groaned as pain filled her heart. Her face became distorted and streams of tears came down like rivers on her cheeks. All she could do was repeat, "ouch", over and over. As she landed on her knees, her body rocked in order to get the pain to ease.

"Minako!"

The golden blonde shook her head and pleaded for Mamoru to stay away as the pain began to engulf her entire being. Strong arms wrapped around her body and lifted her into the air. She curled into the male's chest and cried harshly.

"Mamoru it hurts. Ouch…it hurts Mamoru."

"What's going on, Minako? Tell me what to do?" The ebony haired man asked urgently as he ran from their meeting place. The rain became harsher as a new wave of the storm began. He tried his best to hunch his body in a way to protect the leader of the senshi from getting attacked by the pouring rain.

Minako could no longer make out any type of comprehensive language as screams filed out of her lunch. Feeling the need to be in doors he ran to the studio she worked at. He knew if anyone could help it would be Artemis. Maybe Luna would be there too and they could tell him what was going on.

"Hold on, Minako. We are almost there."

Her cries had died down just a little but she still somehow was able to mumble out her last few sentences. Mamoru couldn't seem to go any faster as much as he wanted his feet to pick up off the ground and speed his way to the studio.

"Mamoru, it hurts. They are hurting Mamoru." She cooed.

"Who is? Who is hurting?" He tried to hide the urgency in his tone of voice, but couldn't. He needed to know where he had to go after dropping her off.

"…the girls…the girls are in pain….Usagi…she is in pain…"

At that, Minako had someone passed out in Mamoru's frozen arms. Though he kept running, his body was tense and his breath coming raggedly. That one name could do so much to his very existence. He knew that something was definitely going on. Once at the studio he would have to call the girls and set up a meeting. Hopefully nothing to serious had happened to them. Looking down at the petite girl in his arms, Mamoru could not help but think of his Usako. He tried to concentrate on the present, but his heart seemed to be finding the pain again. It was then that the Prince of Earth began to feel exactly the way he did the day he let Sailor Moon die. Why couldn't he feel this so called pain for his Usagi?


	10. Home

_**Author's Note:**_ I want to thank all of you who have been reviewing this story. I hope you know that your comments DO MEAN something to me and have helped me a lot. Please forgive my misspelling and bad grammar issues. When the sudden urge to write hits me, it is usually between 3am-6am. My mind is not a full capacity which equals mistakes. But, thank you for understanding and catching me.

A special thanks goes out to "Jessica" who caught me on my dialogue for Minako/ Sailor Venus. I will work hard now on trying to fit it more to their personality. The last choppy part of the last chapter was a fluke and I wasn't really planning on having anything for her...but felt bad that I had included everyone but the leader of the team. I will, nevertheless, try my best to get things down pact next time.

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Things are going to start getting a little weird. Watch out for the next chapter when I explain what happened to Usagi and her rise from the grave.

Thank you all again!

**THE COUNTDOWN**

_Chapter Ten: Home Again_

The crackling sound of lighting striking the earth and the booming sound of thunder which followed shortly afterwards sent Shingo into an instant sitting position. He wiped the sweat perspiration from his forehead with the back of his hand and began to take deep breaths in order to calm himself from the disturbing dream he had just woken up from. Such horrible images and a terrifying feeling overwhelmed his mind and soul. Though, now that he had time to wake up, the young boy could not really remember what he had dreamed of. It was as if the visions began to slowly fade away from him the more he tried to think. The sudden chill in the room had brought Shingo back to reality and he discovered it was still dark outside. Though, the time was undetermined. It wasn't long before the boy found his body physically shaking from the low temperature. He gathered the sheets at the end of the bed, which he presumed had slid off during his sleep. When he began to move back into his original position, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Shingo turned his head sharply to the direction which the movement had occurred and squinted his eyes to make out the vision better.

Another clash of thunder and streak of lighting made its presence known outside the bedroom window. The sky was now starting to light up, signaling another wave of the continuous storm. Before Shingo had a chance to pass off the sudden movement as a hallucination, the room lit up slightly and momentarily, but enough for the boy to see at last what had moved. Gasping as his heart stopped, the boy clutched onto the sheets and held them to his chest. The figure in the corner of the room stood still and watched him, not making even the tiniest movement. Taking a moment, Shingo gathered his wits and leaned forward a little.

"U-u-us-usa-gi?" He questioned in a low, quivering voice that he did not recognize as his own. No, his mind was playing tricks on him. The effects from the storm outside were messing with his eye sight. It is only natural for the mind to be easily influenced by the senses when waking up at first. The boy made a gulping sound and leaned a little further forward. Wanting to confirm that he was only seeing a mirage, Shingo held out a hesitant and shaky hand towards the figure. His eyes never left the spot where the figure stood and he refused to blink even for a second if it meant keeping the image of his sister with him for a little longer.

Yet again, another cycle of thunder and lighting took place. This time, keeping his full attention on the figure, he noticed the girl jump out of fear of the storm. If this was just a dream, he wanted it to last. Yes, Shingo didn't care, as long as he could grasp onto so form of memory of his sister to keep him from being swallowed up by the loneliness and heartache he felt. Maybe, just maybe this new form of illusion could help him ease the numbness and recover what was lost the day of Usagi's death. He would take anything he could to hold onto the feeling she gave him every day he saw her.

This time, with more confidence, Shingo held out the other arm with his palms up. He showed his willingness and invitation for the figure to come closer. How he prayed silently she would understand and stay with him until the morning's light came. The storms were almost as unbearable and he desperately needed comfort. The figure stayed where it was and watched his actions with curious, but understanding eyes. Why was this figment of his imagination taking so long to fully be embraced? Shingo was almost commanding the vision to come to life and come forth.

After another moment, the figure slowly began to glide towards the bed. Shingo was confused by his mind. He willed her to come to him, and yet his mind somehow made her cautious. Once the feeling of eternity had passed, the figure had made her full way to his side by the bed. She stood regal and rigid, yet exactly like Usagi would when she had doubts about something. Shingo reached out with one of his hands and took hold of the figure's delectate fingers. At first, he wanted to take his hand back from the freezing sensation that came over him with just that one touch. Boy was his mind having a field trip tonight. The figure made no move to neither take back her hand and step away nor come any closer. Her wide, ocean blue eyes moved into a downcast gaze and studied his hand wrapped around three of her skinny fingers.

While she was doing so, Shingo took the time to observe his illusion. She was as he remembered the day of her funeral. Her hair was let down thought and its waves of golden locks were now bright silver that touched the floor. The girl wore the same white dress she did in the coffin, only it was now tattered and torn. There were lots of mud streaks here and there. Smudges of dirt and grass were found smeared on her high cheek bones, forehead, and neck…all the way down to her bare feet. The material of her dress clung to her tiny figure, drenched from the down pour. Narrowing his eyes, Shingo wondered why his mind had created this image of his sister and not something much happier.

The pressure on his hand snapped him out of his inquiry as he blinked and noticed the figure was now lightly squeezing his hand too. Shingo never imagined in his wildest dreams that his mind could be capable of coming up with such a vivid mirage of his sister in his time of need. Something wasn't right. No, now the boy could feel it tingling in the back of his head and down his spine. There was something not right about his hallucination. It felt too real to be an imposter his mind had created.

Shingo leaned to the side, toward the figure of his sister. With his free hand, he reached out to brush his fingertips along her jaw line. At first, she flinched at his warmth and the intimate show of affection, but as reality both hit them at once, the figure rushed to lean into his touch. She closed her eyes and smiled. Releasing her hold on his hand, the figure applied both of her hands to his one on her face. She inhaled deeply and sighed loudly, the corners of her lips lifting up. Eyes wide, Shingo didn't wait for his dream to end, he leapt. Wrapping both arms tightly around the female's neck, he held her with all his might. A stinging sensation in his eyes became too much and he let the clear liquid stream down his face as he took in everything about the girl he was holding. No, no this was not a dream of his. This was real. He felt it the moment she was in his arms. Somehow, unknown to him of course, his sister was with him now. Shingo wept silently and felt the girl's hands run through his shaggy hair making comforting sounds. She held him as tight as he held her.

If this was a dream, he hoped he never woke up. Shingo had never felt the way he did now his whole entire life. There was nothing that could top the tight squeeze of his heart and the pressure in his chest as he realized his sister was alive. She had to be alive! The person he held in his arms felt too real not to be. It wasn't until after the girl carefully tugged on his arms to let her go briefly to create a small space between them, that he realized she was soaked to the bone and freezing. Taking no more time, the boy jumped off the bed and over to his sister's drawer and pulled out what he knew to be her favorite pair of pajamas. Quickly, he set them down on the bed and raced to her bathroom and grabbed the closest towel available. By the time he had gone back to the room, the girl had almost finished buttoning her pink bunny top. Shingo handed her the towel and watched in amazement how the figure did not disappear in front of him.

Please, please don't let this be a dream, Shingo prayed silently to any higher power that was listening. He didn't know if he could allow himself to wake up in the morning and discover it was just a dream. The boy would be as broken as his parents were. Speaking of which…if this were really happening, he should go wake his parents. They needed to be the first to know that Usagi had returned. His realization must have been noticeable in his eyes, because when he blinked he discovered he was looking at the bedroom door intensely. His eyes moved over to the figure of his sister as she stopped drying her hair in the towel. As if reading his mind, she shook her head from side to side. Confused, he narrowed his eyes as to why Usagi would not want to see their parents right now.

"Why not?" he questioned out loud and there was silence between the two.

"Not yet, Shingo. Please, can we just wait a little longer?" She requested in one of the softest voices the boy had ever heard in his life. Though he recognized the sound of her voice as his sister's…something was off about it. He couldn't quite place it, but she didn't seem herself.

After that thought processed in his thought he mentally slapped himself on the forehead. Well, DUH, Shingo! Usagi just came back from the dead; of course she wouldn't seem like herself. He shook his head physically and walked over to the bed and climbed in. He moved to the furthest side away from his sister and patted the mattress.

"Okay, Usagi." He said in an understanding voice and watched as she too climbed into bed. Another round of light, thunder, and hard rain made the girl jump again. Shingo chuckled lowly and signaled for the girl to lie down. "It is okay, Usagi. Everything will be fine when the sun rises." He mimicked her words and the two seemed to share the same memory. She smiled at him and held her arms out to hold him as the two siblings began to fall into a deep slumber for the rest of the night.

The next thing Shingo heard was the sounds of an alarm go off. He squeezed his eyes forcefully shut to block out the light coming from the window. Why did the sun have to be so bright in the day time? After a moment, the boy swiftly moved back into a sitting position in his sister's bed. His eyes focused on the image coming from the window.

Light. The sun. Birds chirping?

Shingo shook his head violently, closed his eyes, rubbed them hard and then opened them again. The storm had passed and Tokyo could face another day. Something about the sight and sounds of what is usually a normal day in the city sent a wave of warmth over his body and he smiled. Yes, everything was back to normal now that his sister had returned. Speaking of…

The boy turned his head to the side of the bed where he last remembered his sister being only to face the emptiness again. He was alone. There was no sign of the events that had happened last night and he took several minutes to run a playback on his memories. He was so sure Usagi was real and that she had been with him last night. Where was she? Stripping the sheets from his body, Shingo shot out of the bed and looked all about the room. He even began to call out her name. Swinging the bedroom door open and listening as it slammed against the wall as he made his way down the hallway, Shingo called out his sister's name over and over. Where was she? He knew she was here and could still somehow feel her presence.

When he got to the kitchen, Shingo saw his father sitting in his usual seat at the table, newspaper in hand and his mother at the stove. Both had looked up at him with a shocked and grim expression on their faces. He never knew of anyone who could make a deep indention in their face wit their mouths cast down in a frown. He blinked and shook his head again.

"Where is Usagi?" he asked them in a panicked tone of voice. "Where is she?" he begged them now and they continued to look at him as if he had finally snapped. "No." He said after a moment and rubbed his eyes. "No, I saw her. She was here last night. I know she is here." Shingo was now mumbling as he attempted to piece together what had happened last night. It couldn't have been a dream…it just couldn't have. She felt too real to be a dream.

Without waiting for his parents to say anything, Shingo made his way back up the stairs and into his older sister's room again. He frantically looked around for any signs. Hearing something behind him, the boy spun around on his heels to face both his parents standing in the doorway. They look on their faces was that of grief and comprehension. They wondered how long it would take their son to finally come to full terms with his emotion. He, too, had to face the reality that Usagi was dead. Shingo growled in frustration has his fists clenched and knuckles turned white. How could she have done this to him? How could she have come into his life only to leave for the second time without any hints or warnings? No, his sister was not allowed to do this to his life and mental stability. Shingo couldn't take losing her again and was determined to prove she was in deed alive. Somehow, he would prove he was not insane. He looked back up to his parents, now as the came closer, and clenched his teeth tightly. His jaw line tense and firm. Tears began to spill at the corner of his eyes as he jerked away from his parents' open arms.

"NO! USAGI…IS….ALIVE!" He shouted before crumbling to the floor.

In the shadow of a tree outside the Tsukino residence, a figure stood alone. She looked upward to the window where she knew all three family members were now. Closing her eyes she took hold of the bark on the tree and held herself there for support. As much as she wanted, the figure had to resist the urge to run into the house.

No, there was no time for that. She had to set things right and she couldn't allow innocents stand in the way. As of now, they believed Tsukino Usagi dead and until there was further evidence that she could stay, the figure would have to keep her distance. There was no need in causing any more pain than what has already been placed on the hearts of the family.

Closing her eyes to calm her impulse, the figure pushed her self off the tree and walked away from the Tsukino house. In order to not direct any attention, she pulled her hood of her coat over her head. It wasn't much, but it would help to keep wandering eyes from seeing something they shouldn't.

Before she could walk any further, a figure of another woman stood in front of her. At first, the girl could not figure out why the female looked so familiar. Tensing up, Usagi forced herself to be prepared for anything, even a battle if needed. However, a fight was not the case this time and when the elegant green haired woman held out her hand, the blonde knew to take it.

"Come, princess. I think you should come with me." The woman spoke in a respected tone of voice. "Time is not on our side."


	11. Ghost

**Author's Note: ** I cannot express how badly I feel about leaving all of you hanging like this. I recently checked the e-mail where my notifications for this website are sent to. After a few days of going through the reviews and re-reading the story, I've decided to pick it up again. I am hoping to complete it soon as I have some fresh new ideas for what is to come.

I promise to make up for the long pause in the story.

**THE COUNTDOWN**

_Chapter Eleven: Ghost_

"Here, take these. It'll help with the pain."

Mamoru sat down on the coffee table and handed two white pills to Minako. She leaned forward on the couch, swallowed the pills, and then took the glass of water from the man's hand. The two weren't sure exactly what was going on, but whatever it was, it had stopped some time ago. Mamoru wanted to ask about what she meant when she mentioned Usagi earlier. He didn't quiet understand the senshi and their connection with one another, but surely they would have brought up the fact they could link with the dead.

Minako didn't look like she would talk anyway. In fact, she held a contemplative expression as she stared up at the ceiling. Could it be that she didn't know what was going on either? Had she been able to channel Usagi before? Though the others had come to confine in Mamoru, Sailor Venus sure hadn't. The blonde beauty always seemed to hold back more than she let on and he wasn't happy about the uneasy feeling she gave him.

At that moment, someone had barged into Minako's studio which caused the couple to jump to their feet and prepare for a fight. When Sailor Mercury caught her breath she took a step back and put her hands up in the air. Minako sighed and plopped back on the couch while Mamoru guided the senshi into the apartment so he could shut the door. However, as she began to close it, another force knocked him backwards. He looked up from his fallen position to see Sailor Jupiter.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I came as soon as I heard the communicator."

"Did you get attacked too?"

The senshi were oblivious to the male on the floor who had questioned them first. Minako leaned forward and looked towards Jupiter with a curiosity.

"You two were attacked?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me here. I can help myself up."

Mamoru stood and made his way to the coffee table. The girls powered down to their civilian clothes and moved towards their leader on the couch. The girls began discussing each their experiences. The ebony haired man was almost relieved when their communicators went off. All four of them took out the small devices and were faced with Rei.

"There was an incident at the temple. We need to meet."

"Two steps ahead of you Rei." Minako called out.

"We're at the studio. Do we need to meet you at the temple?" Ami spoke up.

Rei's eyes shifted to the left and she shook her head. The group looked at her oddly and she rolled her eyes. There were voices of strangers on the other end and the group silenced themselves. They weren't sure who was with Rei and if they were in hearing distance. The raven haired priestess sighed and very quietly announced she would see them all soon before cutting communication.

"That was odd." Makoto said as she tossed her communicator on the coffee table. Ami nodded and looked back at Minako. She pulled back strands of blonde hair before placing her hand on the girl's forehead.

"I've already examined her. No damage that I could find." Mamoru states before rubbing his face with both hands. Not to be rude, as Mamoru was the one with more medical experience, Ami took back her hand.

"What do you think this all means? You think the big baddies are striking back?" Makoto propped her feet up on the table, near where Mamoru had been sitting. She sunk lower into the couch and made herself quite comfortable while they waited.

"It doesn't feel like the Negaverse." Minako said before getting up and walking towards the kitchen. From the way Rei looked on the screen, she was going to need some tea when the meeting began. It was only right, anyhow, as Rei always prepared snacks when they went to the temple. Minako wasn't as great as Rei and Makoto with making food from scratch, but she could put some stuff together. The blonde grabbed a plate and started placing crackers and cheese while the water was boiling.

She kept her ears open for anything they would say. Minako didn't know if she should tell them about what she felt. Telling them she felt Usagi's pain would give them false hope she was alive. If one thing was for sure, it was that the princess was most definitely dead. Minako couldn't explain what had happened an hour ago and she didn't think she wanted to know.

Why would Usagi be in pain if she were dead? The thought of her in Hell was ridiculous, because no one would ever think to send the princess to such an awful afterlife. She had done nothing wrong and it could be said she had the purest heart of anyone out there. The idea of Usagi in such pain tore at Minako. She stopped what she was doing and gripped at the edge of the counter for support.

It had been a little over four months since the death of Sailor Moon. Why was all of this happening now? As hard as it was at first, everyone seemed to be doing so much better. They were able to open the blinds and welcome the sun. They weren't afraid to smile or laugh or carry on with their lives as usual. Why now? What did the Negaverse get out of resurrecting the pain that forced people to join together and take out the youmas?

The scariest thing, though, that plagued Minako was that she could still feel Usagi. For four months she felt nothing but a hole when her friend left this world. However, in one night, she felt that hole filled. It was as if she were whole once more and that something big had changed. Nothing made sense anymore and Minako wanted to talk to Artemis immediately. She would have to pull him aside some time tonight after the meeting.

She heard a knock at the door before it opened. Rei's presence was recognizable even before she stepped foot into the building. She heard the voices of Luna and Artemis. Rei must have picked them up along the way. Minako cleared her throat and composed herself from the reflection in the microwave.

"The tea is almost ready." She called out and set up the tray. When the kettle whistled, she poured the water in the tea cups and then placed tea bags in each of them. It wasn't fancy tea like Rei, but it would have to do.

Minako made her way back to the living room and set the tray on the coffee table. By then, Mamoru had found a place on the arm of the chair Rei sat in. Luna sat in Ami's lap and Artemis waited patiently in Minako's spot. She picked him up with care and laid him in her lap. Without thinking about it, she ran her fingers through his fur, a way to calm her nerves, as the meeting began.

"I saw Usagi." Rei announced without a second thought.

The group froze and all eyes on the raven beauty. Minako's heart had all but stopped from beating. Ami was the first to break, being the logical one, and immediately asked questions. The first thing she asked was if it was a vision. Rei's face scrunched up in confusion. She looked as if she wasn't so sure herself.

"I don't know" she answered.

"What do you mean, you don't know. You can't just say something like that and not be able to explain." Makoto attacked, almost sitting on the edge of the couch, ready to physically attack.

"A lot of stuff happened and I just don't know."

"What happened, Rei?"

"Jadeite attacked the Shrine. We fought and I killed him." Before anyone could get a word out, Rei put up her hand so they could not interrupt her story. "I must have used a lot of energy, I blacked out and when I came, I was in my room...with guests. Not sure who they are, but they are giving me weird vibes. I went to consult the Great Fire, and that's when it happen. I saw her, but she wasn't in the flames. It was like she was pass the flames. In the room, ya know. Then things got out of hand, because the flames got out of control. A part of the Shrine went up in flames before the rain drowned the fire."

"Now that I think about it, I think I saw her too..." Makoto said in a distant voice. Ami nodded, but no one else spoke. Especially not Minako. She continued to pet Artemis, deep in thought.

Was Usagi reaching out to all of them?

No one was able to add in anything else as the alert sounded on their communicators. They gazed at each other for a long moment as the sound filled the studio. They knew they should go, but the thought of Usagi being alive kept them in their spots. Minako was the first to stand, she placed Artemis in her spot, and walked out the door. Mamoru followed and the girls soon followed.

The black and white felines sat quietly in the empty apartment. Artemis seemed to have been thinking something, Luna noted, as he looked around where the group of warriors had been sitting. In a way, he looked as if he was calculating a hard problem.

"What is it Artemis?"

"Who was missing during the meeting?"

"No one. Everyone was counted for, you know that, you were right here."

"I know, but...then who sent the alert to the communicators?"


	12. Business

**Author's Note:** You thought I forgot about you? Well, that is just absurd. I forgot my password to the account and couldn't remember it for the life of me. Plus, I just couldn't decide where to go from here. Instead of just adding fluff, I waited until a solution came to me. I hope you are ready for it.

As an added note, to help with my muse, I've created my very own play list for the story. It isn't finished because..well..I'm not finished with story. I'll add songs as I go along. I thought I'd share it with you, so I've added it to my profile.

Hmm...I think that is just about it...

Who is ready for Usagi and Mamoru to finally meet?

**THE COUNTDOWN**

_Chapter Twelve: Business_

The group sat frozen, silenced by the question Artemis posed. No one spoke or signaled that they had been then one to call this meeting. Someone. Something was messing with them. A game of cat and mouse and yet they had no clue as to who or what they were dealing with. It had become painfully clear that the group was not as aware of the trap laid before them and had easily walked into. They couldn't be so careless. People died when they let their guard down. One of them could have easily been taken out.

A rasp knock on the door made every one jump and turn towards the sound. All eyes looked around and mentally counted the others in the room. They were all here. Another knock. No one moved. The person on the other side of the door seemed to get impatient as they heard it huff and then began beating on the door.

"I know you're in there. Open the damn door before I break it down." the rugged voice of a male spoke, every other word becoming louder and more aggressive.

Each facial expression turned to the other as if asking if anyone knew who the person was. No one even volunteered to get up and answer the door. They heard the man huff again and a soft spoken voice trying to calm him. There were feet shuffling and then some mumbling before a more gentler knock. Someone cleared their throat.

"Please excuse our interruption, but we do need to speak with all of you. It has to do with matters of the princess." the female said quietly.

Minako took no time to go from her position on the couch to the front door. The group stood, watched, and prepared for an attack. The Negaverse was known for their games and they couldn't afford not being on guard.

They followed three strange figures walk into the room followed by Minako.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked the familiar masculine voice of the male as he pointed with a disgusted expression towards Mamoru.

The dark headed prince raised an eye brow as he pointed to himself wondering how this stranger knew him. The woman with the teal colored hair grabbed a hold of the sandy blond's arm and forced him to stay in place. The smaller form of the three moved to stand over to Rei and bowed to greet her.

"Konnichi wa, Rei-san"

"Konnichi wa, Hotoru-chan" the Raven teenager said and smiled down at the younger girl. She looked up to her friends and began introducing the strangers as she had met them only earlier today. "Minna, these are guests at the Shrine. Some _earlier_ events led to Ms. Haruka-" motioning to the blonde haired male figure...to everyone's surprise, as they tried not to stare too hard. "-to save my life. I was uh-injured badly after something hit me or knocked me out. Haruka-san carried me into grandpa. This is her partner, Michiru-san...and this here is Hotoru-chan..."

"I'm sorry, Rei-san, but we had to deceive you until we knew you were really Sailor Mars." The smaller, darker, child spoke as she tilted her up to Rei. The group stiffened as the girl called Rei out on her alter ego.

"We knew, eventually, you'd have to reach out to your team mates." interrupted Michiru, "There is something we need to talk about." Her eyes followed Haruka's and stared intently at Mamoru. "This is Senshi business. Maybe you should leave."

"Yeah, so get the hell out of here." Haruka spoke out and moved to step towards Mamoru, but was blocked by Minako and Makoto. It didn't look like it matter who was in between the soldier of Uranus and the prince of Earth. If the sandy haired warrior wanted to get to him, she'd do it and take out whoever tried to stop her.

"I was here first!" Mamoru shouted and even though it sounded childish, he couldn't understand why this person hated him so much.

Rei and Hotoru stepped in front of everyone. Rei pushed back the Inners and Hotoru pushed back Uranus. "Mamoru is part of our team. Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of him." Minako said in defense as she was motioned to sit down.

Michiru and Haruka shared a glanced at each other before the teal hair moved Hotoru closer to them. "Maybe this was a bad time."

"When you are ready to get rid of the dead weight" Haruka pointed to Mamoru "we'll come back and talk business."

"Hey! Why don't we take this outside." Mamoru said moving forward as Rei tried to push him back. She did not like being sandwiched between the two. She made Mamoru look down at her. "I'll fill you in later. Go. Cool yourself off."

He paused before looking down at Rei and then back at the jerk before him. He released his fists and shoved them in his pant pockets. There was something about this Haruka person that really annoyed him. Mamoru was never so agitated before with someone. Keeping collect was his thing, but in one introduction, this asshole ruined it all. The dark haired man gritted his teeth, took a step back, and then walked around to the front door. Haruka made sure to meet him at the door. The sandy haired figure smiled brightly, tilted her hand and then waved before slamming the door in Mamoru's face.

"Glad to have taken out the trash." She said while rubbing her hands together. "Now, about Princess Serenity..."

* * *

Mamoru did not make it out of the building before slamming his fist at the metallic wall of the elevator. He had proven himself time and time again to the Senshi that he was trustworthy of being in their little group. Now, suddenly, three strangers show up and he's kicked out.

He had sworn to never hit a woman, but Haruka made it all-too-easy for him to take that vow back in an instant. He'd ring her neck if he could. These strangers had valuable information about Princess Serenity...Usagi...maybe they had found a way to bring her back to life. Go back in time and take back that God-awful day that haunted every one's memories.

Mamoru watched as the rain came down in boat loads and suddenly remembered he had no jacket or umbrella. It was at least a fifteen minute walk to his apartment.

Yet another mark on the score board to show that today was a horrible day. He walked down the sidewalk of Tokyo with his hands in his pockets and his back hunched over, as if to keep himself any dryer. At one point he looked up at the sky. Silently, he scolded the weather. He scolded any and all higher power for a countless number of reasons.

As he moved closer to his home, Mamoru had the feeling that things were going to change soon. Where the feeling came from, he had no idea, but it was there. A tingle sensation in the back of his mind. It traveled down his spine and then began to fill the rest of him. His heart tugged at something and the feeling was familiar. When was the last time this had happened to him?

Mamoru forced everything down into his head. He was angry and frustrated. His mind was left wondering over things that it shouldn't. The man would take a hot shower and crawl into bed when he got home. Maybe take a few sleeping pills and force this day to end.

It was a solid plan. That's what he'd do...and if nothing else came up, he'd probably study for an upcoming exam. Do some homework not due for a while. Keep ahead in case they decided to take the fight to Beryl.

However...the tug at his heart just wouldn't go away...

_Fifteen Minutes Later..._

"Mr. Chiba." the guard at the front desk greeted. He took in the sight of the resident and wanted to question as to why he had not taken precaution and prevented his soaked state. Mamoru nodded to the guard and did not say a word as he walked into the elevator.

Several minutes later he arrived at his apartment door. The raven hair man hesitated unlocking the door quicker, but he really didn't want to be here. His apartment was too quiet. It didn't prevent his thoughts from over taking him and try to work out his previous mistakes. His head landed on the wooden frame and he closed his eyes.

_Usagi_

She was already making her way into his head. The way she walked. The sound of her voice. How she felt in his arms when colliding into him on her way to school. The smell the shampoo..._the smell of her shampoo?_

He was going crazy. He was. They should just lock him up now and throw away the key. Better yet, just put him out of his misery. Take him out like a wounded horse or a sick dog. It would be more merciful than to think of the smell of a dead girl's shampoo.

Mamoru smacked his head on the door and then rushed into his apartment. He inhaled in hopes the fresh oxygen would clear his head. Flipping the lamp on he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned, the figure of a familiar blonde angel sat in one of his chairs.

Her blue eyes wide, as if a deer caught in headlights. She stood. Slowly. As if afraid of any sudden movements would make him go into attack mode.

"Hello Mamoru..."


	13. Gravity

**THE COUNTDOWN**

_Chapter Thirteen: Gravity_

"Hello Mamoru..." the angle said in a hushed tone.

There were so many ways this situation could go and Usagi needed it to go the right way. She tried to keep eye contact, but his staring started to embarrass her. She averted her eyes elsewhere and waited as patiently as she could until he made the next move.

_Say something. Do something. Anything! _

The blonde girl laced her fingers together in front of her and waited. This was getting to be awkward. She understood that seeing a dead person right now, there wasn't much of a protocol on it...but still. You'd think after a little while he'd have gotten over this by now. This was Chiba Mamoru. She cleared her throat and then scratched the back of her head. Usagi opened her mouth to say something, but the soaked gentleman beat her to it.

"Are you real?" he asked almost as quietly as she had introduced herself. Usagi averted her eyes again and bit down on her lip. How was she supposed to answer that question? Better yet, how was she supposed to prove to him that she was telling him the truth? Again, no protocol on how to talk to a dead person or answer the other side's questions. In truth, Usagi had so much information and little time to make sense of it all.

This was a bad idea. Mamoru had been a bad idea. She thought he was going to be a better candidate to help her seeing as he is one of the smartest, besides Ami of course, in the world. Surely there was a way for him to get over the whole being dead thing quickly enough to get down to business.

Instead of saying anything, she just shrugged. After a moment she said, "I think so."

The ebony haired man waltzed over to her and she hadn't realized just how quickly his long legs could carry him. She wanted to move out of the way, afraid that he had, indeed, gone into attack mode. His sapphire eyes kept her clued to her spot. She looked up at him and gulped. Never had she been this close to Mamoru, intentionally. Out of instinct, Usagi felt the urge to move. She did not like being in this cornered position, especially with tall, dark, and mute in front of her.

Baby blue eyes followed as one of his hands raised and ever-so-slightly touched the side of her face. His eyes widened even more as his brain made the connection of seeing and feeling her. Mamoru had been the type to not believe anything unless he could see or touch something, Usagi remembered. She really hoped that this was all he needed to snap back to his old self.

And then he took hold of her cheek between his finger and thumb, pinching and lightly tugging at it. Usagi shrieked and shoved him away from her. "BAKA!" The high pitched sound made him wince and the blonde was glad to have caused him about the same amount of pain. She rubbed her cheek, looking at him as if she could just blast him away with one of her attacks...if she had her wand.

"Jerk." She mumbled. "That's my face and if I never let my Aunt Masa do that to me, sure to hell not gonna stand for you to do it." Usagi pouted and then put both arms straight down, making her hands into fists. "What's the big idea anyway? Geeze you are acting stupid. Snap out of it already you arrogant piece of-"

"Shut up."

Mamoru closed the space between them again and Usagi yelped. She had thought about escaping a second to late as the man had one arm around her. The palm of that hand resting on her back and pushing her towards him. His lips crashed into hers and the blonde's body went limp. She was surprised, but she wasn't sure what surprised her more. The fact that she was now kissing her enemy or that she was _**letting**_him continue to do it.

Her body quaked as his other hand found the back of her neck and lifted her up towards him. She reached up for his shirt and grabbed two fist-fulls. Their bodies pressed together and Usagi now noticed just how much Mamoru was soaked to the bone from today's rain fall. Her sweats were taking in the extra water from his and it sent a chill throughout her body. However, their body heat up against each other made up for the dampness.

It was a long time before Mamoru and Usagi released their kiss. Their lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. He leaned against her and rested his forehead on hers. They were in sync as their chest moved up and down. Mamoru kept his eyes closed and licked his lips.

"I told myself-" he took in a deep breath and exhaled "that if...if I ever got the chance...I'd kiss you."

"Uh huh" Usagi nodded and exhaled. Both chuckled and Mamoru leaned away placing his hands on either side of her face. He took her in. All of her. The way her skin felt. Soft. Smooth. Warm. How, even with the light of the lamp, she seemed to have a certain glow about her. She always had a glow no matter where she was. He brought her head to rest under his chin and inhaled the scent of her hair. Only minutes ago he was torturing himself with just that thought.

He kissed her again. On the top of her head. Her forehead. Mamoru held her close to him and tried to take in everything with all his senses. He wanted this memory to last forever.

Usagi still held onto some loose material from the part of his shirt on his chest. He wanted to push her out just a little, enough to keep them close, but to look at her. However, Usagi didn't budge. Mamoru lifted his lips from her forehead and started to question her, but then felt two sharp pains on his nipples.

"O-o-w" he hissed before pushing his blonde angle at arms-length. "What was that for?"

The blonde looked up at him innocently, yet her mouth curved upward in a devilish grin. She shrugged. "Just making sure you were real."

Mamoru arched an eyebrow.

"Listen, we need to talk. I think you should-"

"Yes," the man stated and then started pulling Usagi towards the hallway where his bathroom and bedroom was "but I need to get out of these wet clothes and so do you..."

"Mamo-"

"...and I'm not letting you out of my sight. I don't want to even blink, I'm so afraid that you are just going to disappear."

"Yeah, but listen, really, we need to talk. There isn't much ti-"

"Where have you been this whole time? How did you come back?"

Mamoru pulled at Usagi's hand as they walked to his bathroom, grabbed a few towels, and then made it to his bedroom. He never let Usagi go. It was lucky for him that he had memorized the layout of his apartment. Otherwise, it would have been more difficult navigating as he walked backwards, always keeping his eyes on the blonde with him.

If this was a dream or a delusion. That was just fine. Let it be. He'd declare himself insane and be locked up in the looney bin as long as she was there. As long as he could see, feel, and hear her. He was riding this crazy train all the way to the white-padded room.

"Well that really is a long st-"

"How did you know where I live? When did you get here?"

"Cheat sheet and I haven't been here long. I tried goin-"

Mamoru sat Usagi on the corner of his bed, but then realized he'd have to let go of her to get his clothes. Usagi saw that he was torn and smiled at him gently.

"I'm not going anywhere. Go get changed before you catch your death."

A silence fell on them, then. The word _death_ had a much more loaded meaning before than it did four months ago. Usagi sighed and then motioned for him to let go. The man hesitated, but then slowly started to ease away from their hold. He took one step at a time, backwards. He watched her intently as if any moment she'd just vanished.

"It's okay, Mamoru." she encouraged him. She put a hand over her eyes and motioned for him to hurry up.

In record time he had peeled away the wet material which had stuck to him like a second skin, dried off (barely) and put on fresh clothes. He decided to go with sweats like Usagi had apparently. He looked over at her and wondered where she got a pair of sweats from. Her small form hidden behind a size-too-large gray hoody and matching gray pants. She sported tennis shoes, but no socks? He realized that she also had her hair up and not in it's usual buns, but in a large, loose, bun hanging off her neck.

As he dried his hair with a towel, Mamoru moved back over to Usagi and sat next to her. She removed her hand from her sight to look at him.

"See. I'm still here."

"Yes. You are." Mamoru said in an almost half-statement, half-question. His curiosity was starting to get the best of him. She hadn't answered one question of his. She looked at him as if waiting for him to speak some more. Maybe he should give her a chance to answer...

Usagi took one of his hands and held it in her small ones. She smiled at him and sighed. "There is just so much that has happened and I haven't had the chance to grasp it all. First of all, you need to know that something big is about to go down and I need you."

"Why not go to the girls?" he asked and then instantly wished he'd kept his question to himself. "Sorry" Was it bad to notice how cute she looked when she was aggravated?

"Okay just let me get this all out. One, I did die and two, I'm not sure how or why I came back. I'm still trying to get over the fact that I died. That's kinda the majority of what's going on in my head right now...and my first kiss."

"Usagi-"

"Shh" The blonde put one of her hands over his mouth. "Pay close attention because this is very important." Mamoru nodded and Usagi pulled her hand away. She made sure too make direct eye contact with, turning her body so that she had his full attention. "You need to investigate the youma that killed me. There is more of a story behind it and you need to be on guard. Beryl has really out done herself this time and I'm afraid it's going to backfire on her."

Mamoru grew tense at the name of the enemy. That red headed bitch was going to pay for her crimes. He was about to stand when Usagi forced him to stay in place.

"Focus, Mamoru. This is important.. the youma is a parasite...a uhh..oh what is it called. A uhh...a dopleranger?"

"Doppelganger."

"Right. It's kinda like one of those things. Once it has infect you, it knows the person's life...has their memories...looks...even their powers. It mimics them almost perfectly. You need to go back to that day. The day I died and you need to remember the battle."

Before Usagi could say any more, the doorbell sounded and echoed off the bare walls of the apartment. Mamoru waved it off and pushed the blonde to finish. The doorbell sounded and the man growled under his breath. The visitor could wait. When his eyes moved back to Usagi, he watched as her eyes grew wide with fear. Her body began to shake and Mamoru squeezed her hands. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Suddenly a beeping sound came from his bedside table. He huffed and went to grab it. Mamoru recognized the name on his cell phone.

"Rei, can this wai- oh. You're here? Yeah. Yeah, but can this wait. No, it's just that I'm in the middle of something and I need—oh. Alright. Well, give me a minute and I'll let you in."

Mamoru hung up the phone and looked over at Usagi. "She doesn't have to know you are here."

Usagi stood, taking a hold of his hands. Though she didn't say anything, her eyes told him she was afraid of being alone.

"It'll just be a minute. I promise. Just stay here."

Mamoru let go and started to walk out of the bedroom.

"Wait."

The ebony haired man stopped, his hand on the door knob, and turned to face her.

"Trojan Horse."

The doorbell began to ring again and Mamoru motioned for Usagi to stay put. He closed the door behind him.

Rei had better have some pretty damn good news to interrupt his time with Usagi. In a way, he almost felt catty that she had chosen to come to him instead of the others. Though they swore to always tell each other Usagi-Serenity-Negaverse information if any one of them came across something, Mamoru didn't want to quite tell anyone yet of his discovery.

He'd finally got his most desired wish and he wanted to enjoy the once-again-living Usagi for a moment longer.

When he answered the door, he looked anything but please. "This better be good"


End file.
